White Vampire
by Ichiro002
Summary: Después de dos años Harry perdió las esperanzas de ser rescatado,nadie le creía,nadie le veía como solo Harry, para el mundo mágico es solo Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y eso fue lo que siempre fingió pero la noche que inflo a su tía todo cambio...y el mundo mágico conocerá al Harry Potter que siempre se escondió, que se aguanten que no venir solo. Mas advertencias adentro!
1. Chapter 0

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

_**En último día de verano**_

_**Un segundo después del final**_

_** Un segundo antes del empezar**_

_**Naceré siendo el elegido de una Madre sin cuerpo**_

_**Soy luz siendo oscuro**_

_**Siendo luz atado a lo oscuros**_

_**Traeré esperezara a esos que amo**_

_**Un nuevo lado en la guerra**_

_**Alas blancas y negras**_

_**Soy el niño maltratado**_

_** Aquel al que nadie escucho**_

_**Soy el chico marcado en la noche de la muerte**_

_**Trátenme como quieran ser tratados**_

_**Ódienme **_

_**Ámenme**_

_**Su futuro está en mis manos**_

_**Oh gran heredero oscuro**_

_**No soy tu aliado**_

_**Oh gran heredero de la luz**_

_**Me perdiste al no escucharme**_

_**En el último día del verano**_

_**Naceré yo**_

_**El de alas blancas pero amado por alas negras**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Si me preguntan, si, amo hacer historias con profecías, amo escribirlas, podre el primer capitulo muy pronto besos y grandes abrazos.


	2. Chapter I

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p>Hydrus Xavier Shadox sabía desde la primera vez que oyó el nombre de aquella persona que estaban destinados a estar juntos, sus padres y los padres de esa persona también habían notado su comportamiento, aun teniendo pocos años de edad entendía muy bien la palabra <em>prometido<em>, Hydrus no era el único elegido para ser el prometido de aquella persona, no, tres de sus hermanos también habían sido escogidos, según todos aquella persona, que todavía no nacido era poderoso y necesitaría más de un amante. La primera vez que vio a su prometido tenía dos años y medio, como cualquier vampiro a esa edad entendía más que los demás, su madre los había llevado a un cuarto donde estaba la mujer y el hombre que habían venido meses atrás, su madre, la reina lo cogió entre sus brazos para acercarlo a la cuna de su prometido, aquella cosita tan pequeña algún día seria su pareja y junto a sus hermanos los cuatro admiraban la belleza de aquella pequeña criatura.

Su madre nunca los dejo tocarlo, según ella el pequeño era diferente a otros vampiros, los vampiros eran más dedicados a la magia negra y así eran etiquetados afuera de las paredes del casillo pero el pequeño no, su prometido era heredero de un vampiro de la luz. El entendía que significaba, en Vampiria todos sabían que significaba ser un vampiro de la luz, era mucho más poderoso que ellos y la última vez que hubo uno en Vampiria fue cuando los primeros cuatro crearon la ciudad, Sagitta Asca era una vampiresa más hermosa y poderosa en toda Vampiria y la prometida de los Primeros Cuatro pero esta fue secuestrada portando al heredero del trono, poco después descubrieron que fue asesinada después de traer a su hijo al mundo, su cadáver fue hallado en el mundo mágico y confirmado que había sido asesinada por un mago, nadie sabía si el niño había sobrevivido hasta ahora, que ese pequeño estuviera en esa cuna y fuera de la luz aun siendo un vampiro significaba que el niño había sido criado y haba seguido su línea pero probablemente solo se hubiera notado ahora.

Hydrus sonrió al ver a la pequeña criatura al frente de él, aquella pequeña persona seria algún día seria su amante… y lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Doce Años Después-<strong>

Harry James Potter sabía que después de dos años no debía de tener esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara, hace dos años atrás, apenas cuando tenía 11 años se enteró de que era un mago, no cualquier mago sino un mago muy famoso pero él no quería esa fama, si algo le enseño vivir con sus tíos era que llamar la atención era mala idea, todos eran amigables porque querían ser los amigos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó al gran Lord Voldemort pero nadie quería conocer al tímido y estudioso Harry, el cual se escondía detrás de aquella arrogante mascara, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos veían detrás de ella, lo que ellos veía era al Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico.

Nadie quería conocerlo a el sino al héroe….

Al final de primer año suplico que no lo devolvieran a la casa de sus tíos, que lo maltrataban pero ¿Alguien le creyó? No, todos lo cogieron por un chico arrogante que quería escapar de la disciplina y mano dura de sus tíos, claro esas palabras habían sido dichas por Snape y McGonagall lo había apoyado solo que con unas palabras menos hostiles pero igual de dolorosas, se sintió ofendido y traicionado por las personas a las que le tenía tanta confianza excepto Snape pero por un momento espero que también el maestro que tanto lo detestaba lo ayudara aunque lo que hiso fue destrozarle mas las esperanzas de escapar de aquella cárcel que debía ser un hogar.

Al segundo año todos le dieron la espalda por poder hablar con las serpientes, una habilidad que debía ser oscura aunque el, la encontraba bastante interesante, las serpientes siempre fueron uno de sus animales favoritos pero claro el no diría eso a los demás, esa era una de las otras cosas que escondía detrás de su máscara. Había sido una pena tener que matar algo tan majestuoso como el Basilisco pero él quería rescatar a la hermana de su amigo, que Ron viera que los trataría igual que siempre lo apoyara sin importar que... ingenuo fue, tan inocente y estúpido, sus ilusiones no pasaron y otra chispa de esperanza se apagó. Pudo oír una conversación que tenía Ron con otros chicos diciendo cosas que lo dejaron espantado ¿Cómo podía creer que el había arriesgado su vida por fama? ¿Es que Ron no se había dado de cuenta porque había ido a salvar a una persona que no conocía? ¿Tanta envidia le tenía? El daría todo su dinero por la familia que Ron tenia, daría toda su fama por cada mañana despertarse y ser abrazado por su madre, ver a su padre, tener hermanos que se preocupan por él aunque no lo demostraran, los gemelos siempre trataban de animarlo con sus bromas, Percy lo trataba de forzar a estudiar porque quería que se graduara con grandes notas, que fuera alguien mejor y los dos mayores, él no sabía por qué se habían ido tan pronto de casa pero por el problema económico de los Weasley, Harry tenía la impresión que los hijos mayores solo se habían ido porque quería ayudar a su familia, trabajando y poderles dar a sus hermanos por lo menos dinero con el cual comer.

Ahora solo deseaba que su infierno terminara, después de llegar todo había sido diferente, sus tíos eran más agresivos, los dolores de cabeza eran más potentes sin importar que medicina tomara no dejaba de doler, Harry sabía que debía ser culpa de su tía, que te den con una salten casi todos los días por la cabeza no es fácil, su tío no era mejor, sin importar lo que hiciera o no hiciera le llegaba una paliza de la cual tenía moretones y marcas. Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al desear morir pero quería ser egoísta como el mundo lo estaba siendo con él, todos querían que derrotara al mago más poderoso en siglos pero si el mago más poderoso de la luz, teniendo tanta experiencia no pudo ¿Cómo el podrá? Él no tenía nada de experiencia, no lo entrenaban para sobrevivir, él no quería enfrentarse a Voldemort, odiaba luchar pero ¿A alguien le importaba? No, nadie le importaba que no tuviera experiencia y que fuera solo un niño, un chico que básicamente no podía protegerse de sus propios tíos y primo. Le dolía saber que había sido traicionado de esa manera por los que amaba, por los cuales se preocupaba ¿Quién diría que el gran Harry Potter estaba solo en el mundo? Muchos dirían que estaban para el pero solo lo buscaban por su fama y dinero.

En esos instante se encontraba sentado en la acera de la calle, le daba gracia, había inflado a su _'tía'_ y la verdad la maldita se lo merecía, nadie podía insultar a sus padres de esa manera, nadie, ya no le importaba ser expulsado de Hogwarts por hacer magia, no, usaría su dinero y fama para conseguir un tutor, alguien que le enseñara usar magia fuera de la escuela y mejor todavía podía ver si su familia tenía alguna propiedad en la que pudiera quedarse, según uno de los comentarios de Malfoy, la familia Potter era considerada Noble y con todo el dinero que vio en la bóveda en Gringotts podría mantenerse por el resto de su niñez, comprarse ropa y libros, vivir bien aunque estuviera solo sobreviviría para buscar a alguien que viera a solo Harry y no a Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió, idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre.

Dio un suspiro para pensar cómo llegar a Londres y a la entrada del callejón, Merlín que sería un camino largo si deseaba llegar y planear toda su vida de nuevo, de momento la sensación de ser observado le llego, mirando hacia todas partes se percató de unos ojos grises mirándole desde los arbustos ¿Era una persona o un animal?

-¿Hola? –murmuro sentándose con cuidado, el perro de color negro noche salió de los arbusto con cuidado acercándose a el- soy Harry, debes estar solo estas cubierto en tierra- Acariciando la oreja del perro sonrió para pararse de nuevo y buscar entre las cosas en su baúl, si había hecho magia fuera de la escuela podría ser que pudiera hacer más y nadie se diera de cuenta, saco una cinta y algunas cosas en metal para volverse a sentar- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, yo tampoco tengo a nadie, soy un mago, uno muy famoso pero todos me quieren por mi fama y dinero pero no por mí, nadie quiere conocer al aburrido Harry ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú quieres quedarte con el aburrido Harry? -El perro ladro para sentarse delante de él, Harry sonrió a su nuevo amigo y suspiro, miro las cosas que había sacado, cerró los ojos para visualizar un collar y una placa con un nombre, tenía que visualizarla muy bien, ese era el secreto para la transformaciones (como les había dicho McGonagall en una de sus clases) movió su mano lentamente como si lo estuviera haciendo con su varita cuando abrió los ojos sonrió felizmente, ahí estaba el collar de perro que había visualizado, no era perfecto pero por ahora era más que suficiente.

-Me alegra haberlo conseguido, si tienes un collar nadie podrá quitarte de mi lado- el perro ladra de nuevo moviendo la cola felizmente, Harry le pone el collar para sonreír –te llamare Noche…por ahora –el perro ladra de nuevo –bueno Noche debemos irnos si queremos llegar a Londres en la mañana –Harry sonrió al ver al perro seguirlo, por ahora si tenía a Noches a su lado, aunque fuera un perro no le importaba, alguien lo quería por ser solo él y era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black miro al joven dormido en aquella banca en el pequeño parque que habían encontrado en la camino. Pasar doce años en Azkaban por un crimen que no habías hecho era fuerte y más con los Dementores, por tres años espero fiel por alguien que lo sacara pero cuando nadie vino perdió la fe y empezó a planear su escape, nadie había escapado de Azkaban pero él no era nadie, él era Sirius Black y era inocente además de que tenía que ir a buscar a cierta rata y pequeño, uno para matar y el otro para cuidar.<p>

Paso los próximos nueve años planeando y esperando estar lo suficientemente flaco como para poder pasar por las barras de su celda, cuando escapo se quedó escondido en el bosque comiendo de los basureros y cosas robadas cuando tuvo la suficiente energía fue a buscar a su cachorro pero no le gusto cuando lo encontró. Harry James Potter estaba en el mundo muggle, viviendo como un esclavo y además lo golpeaban ¡Los malditos pagarían! Espero una semana y cada vez su ira era más grande pero tuvo que detenerse, matarlos solo ahuyentaría a Harry y lo metería de nuevo a prisión, Harry era la viva imagen de James pero sin su porte arrogante y lleno de confianza, ojos verdes un poco más brillantes que los de Lily, si mirabas lo suficiente podías notar la diferencia, los ojos de Lily eran un poco pequeños pero los de Harry eran más redondos y grandes acompañados de largas y negras pestañas, cuerpo fino y delicado pero a la vez masculino, aunque fuera un poco.

Algo no estaba bien…

Harry de pequeño si tenía similitudes con James pero jamás fue tan parecido, el pelo de Harry había sido bastante tranquilo al contrario de ahora, facciones idénticas a las de James pero antes eran más parecidas a las de Lily, algo no andaba bien y él lo sabía muy bien, no muchos habían visto a Harry antes de que el encantamiento fuera puesto y Harry se parecía mucho más a Lily que ha James. Otra semana más y Harry escapo de casa después de inflar a la mujer que había venido de visita, el no entendió muy bien de que fue la discusión solo sabía que habían mencionado a James y Lily.

Por la cara de Harry… no fue nada bueno.

Le sorprendió saber que Harry era capaz de hacer magia sin su varita y sin decir el hechizo, eran dos regalos muy raros y peligrosos (para el enemigo) habían estado caminado por más de tres horas y se estaba empezado a preocupar, caminar hacia Londres le pareció una idea tonta pero siendo Harry, era una buena idea ¿Quién sabe qué clase de rumores empezarían? No, Harry ya había tenido lo sufriente, según todas las cosas que le conto muchas personas no eran lo que parecían ser, se lo esperaba de Snape por todo lo que ellos le habían hecho, si, había sido la culpa de su inmadurez que Remus por poco matara a Snape pero jamás pensó que Minerva o Albus ignorarían los reclamos y suplicas de un estudiante y más cuando este estudiante era el salvador del mundo mágico. Dio un medio suspiro para acomodarse en el suelo, sabía que alguien les había estado siguiendo y el estando en esas condiciones y sin varita se le haría difícil proteger a Harry, la persona que les seguía era cuidadoso al esconderse pero de una vez se dejaba ver ¿Quería hablar? ¿Ser encontrado? Miro a Harry, para caminar hacia donde estaba la sombra.

-Hola- dijo la persona, aquellos ojos rojos no fueron los que lo hirieron ponerse en pánico sino los colmillos que se veían… _un vampiro_ y Harry estaba _cerca –_Calma puedo sentir tu pánico y debo decirte que no vengo a atacarte o al niño… jamás atacaría a Tempest.

_Tempest _el nombre se le hacía familiar pero su memoria estaba demasiado de dañada como para recordar donde, sabía que tenía que ver con Harry pero ¿Cómo? ¿En qué manera estaba relacionado con Harry?

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero su cumpleaños número trece se acerca y todos quieren conocer a nuestro prometido.

_¿Prometido? _Oh Merlín ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Era algo muy _importante_, Lily no era muy humana que digamos sino tenía un poco de sangre vampírica en ella, no tanta como para que se notara pero James estaba preocupado así que los dos a escondidas habían ido a ver a una tribu de vampiros, James y Lily no les habían contado nada solo les habían dicho, a Remus y el que en efectiva Harry sería un vampiro pero en el cuerpo de un mortal por los primeros años ya que Harry también tenía magia y debía aprender a controlarla. Cuando Harry nació parecía un bebe normal hasta que abrió los ojos, aquellos grandes ojos sangrientos, tan brillantes como dos rubíes, con las pupilas rasgadas, más parecidas a los ojos de un felino, eran el toque que resaltaba de Harry, James y Lily les habían dicho la verdad, sobre lo que hablaron hasta la conexión de Harry con los cuatro hijos menores de la reina y el rey de Vampiria, el nombre de Harry para todos seria Harry James Potter pero cuando sus instintos salieran seria Harrison Tempest Asca o más conocido como Tempest, la familia Asca era también conocida en el mundo mágico como una familia poderosa, con sangre vampírica y con inmunidad, el ministerio de magia de ninguna parte podía prohibirle a Harry o los hijos de Harry entrar al mundo mágico, trabajo o educación, la familia Asca había servido en muchas guerra del mundo mágico, aportado muchos dinero, portaba más de nueve sillas en la Corte Mágica y Consejo Mágico Internacional, no, ningún ministerio quería a la familia como enemigo además que también eran importantes en el mundo vampírico al ser descendientes de una rama principal o la Primera Sangre, si algo le pasaba a Harry… el mundo mágico estaría en problemas de una guerra contra los vampiros.

-¿Cuándo despertaran? –pregunto Sirius.

-No despertaran hasta que el sello que Lily le puso sea removido- Sirius asiente sonriendo un poco, Lily era una mujer muy inteligente- Lily mando una carta antes de esconder diciendo lo que pasaba y mis padres no están muy felices que Tempest no haya sido entregado a las manos de Remus Lupin, tus manos o a mis padres.

-Lily siempre fue inteligente pero no contó con el viejo cabra.

-Albus pagara en su debido tiempo, sin saberlo está provocando a la corte, ha puesto al prometido del próximo rey en peligro dos veces.

-Sin contar colocarlo en una casa abusiva y no escucharle cuando suplico que no lo volvieran a enviar- no debió decir eso, el vampiro lo miro seriamente, aquellos ojos que antes no brillaban ahora si brillaban con intensidad, pidiendo la sangre de quienes había lastimado a su pareja, no, de verdad no fue buena idea.

-Los matare…y después al viejo

-Yo también pero debemos llegar al Callejón Diagon si queremos romper el sello- el vampiro asiente calmándose un poco – creo que la entrada está descartada, el ministerio estará monitoreando toda entrada al callejón por Harry, es peligroso.

-Puedo llevarlos viajando entre las sombras pero debe de ser antes del amanecer, mis hermanos ya están en el banco y los goblins no quieren problemas con nuestra raza, han estado en paz desde los antiguos tiempos.

-Debemos contarle la verdad- dice suspirando, él no quería contarle pero estaba seguro que lo harían pasar por un asesino, todos lo creían culpable- no podre aclarar mi nombre sino atrapo a esa maldita rata…

-Lily dejo su testamento la verdad- dijo pensando- también James ¿Se leyeron?

-No… ¡Han parado dos testamentos mágicos! –dijo rojo, era un delito para la lectura de un testamento mágico, estos contenían la voluntad de la persona y en muchos casos como el de él revelaban la verdad, sería un escándalo, los Potter eran una familia noble y más con Lily siendo Lilian Sofía Potter nee Asca.

-Hablaremos con los goblins sobre eso pero debemos apresurarnos- Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia Harry, Sirius estaba nervioso, decirle a Harry que era su padrino era algo que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Por primera vez desde que salió de prisión sintió miedo.

* * *

><p>Harry sintió como alguien lo movía, se levantó de golpe para recordar donde estaba y que había pasado, lo último que quería era explicarle a alguien que había escapado de casa, dio un suspiro para mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado, ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellos ojos color vino, un color extraño pero atrayente, pelo marrón largo hasta los hombros, facciones masculinas, sintió como algo se movía en su estómago, el sabia su preferencia y lo último que necesitaba era tener un amorío con alguien no mágico, no, demasiado de escándalo, dio otro suspiro para calmar las movidas mariposas.<p>

-Hola Harry- murmuro dando una sonrisa el chico, Harry lo miro sorprendido para ponerse en guardia y notando la otra persona presente, parecía un vagabundo pero aquellos ojos y el collar lo hicieron aguantar la respiración.

-Noche…e-eres un mago…-dijo sintiéndose traicionado, miro a la otra persona deduciendo que también era un mago.

-Si Harry, soy un mago pero te aseguro que tengo mis razones para permanecer en mi otra forma, s-solo déjame explicarte lo que pasa.

-¡Dime porque no me debería sentir traicionado Noche!

-Soy Sirius Black, tu padrino-dijo Sirius para mirar al piso- escape de Azkaban hace poco ¡Me metieron a ese lugar sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad de defenderme!

-M-mi padrino…-murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos, miro a la persona delante de el con un poco de desconfianza, esa persona había estado en prisión.

-Sin importar lo que te digan Harry, yo no fui-dijo tratando de ahogar las lágrimas- James y yo decidimos cambiar de cuidador al último momento, te aseguro que si hubiera sabido que Peter era un traidor jamás hubiera ofrecido la idea pero todos sabían que James me escogería a mí, el plan era perfecto pero Peter era un traidor y los entrego a… a… es mi culpa… es todo mi culpa…doce años por algo que no hice pero pague por mi estupidez, te perdí, jamás te debí entregar a Hagrid por órdenes de Albus…debí quedarme contigo y cuidarte sin importar que.

Harry sintió pena por Sirius, doce años en prisión por algo que no cometió, el había leído sobre Azkaban, una isla desierta, cuidada por dementores, criaturas que se alimentaba de tus emociones, criaturas que él no quería conocer, proceso más las palabras se Sirius y la ira empezó a invadirlo, Dumbledore había sido quien lo entrego a la casa de sus tíos y nunca lo había ido a ver, a chequear si estaba bien.

-P-Peter… ¿Esta muerto?

-No… el maldito se cortó su propio dedo y se transformó en su forma animagi, una rata, hizo explotar un callejón matando a doce muggle y yo fui acusado por ser el único ahí.

-P-pero podrás limpiar tu nombre ¿Verdad? ¿N-no me dejaras c-con…con ellos?- pregunto Harry sin notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Nunca volverás a esa casa- dijo la otra persona, Harry lo miro recordando que también estaba ahí- tus padres dejaron al verdadero culpable en un testamento, cuando se lea podremos probar la inocencia de Sirius y tu vivirás con él- la persona se arrodillo para cogerle la mano y bésala suavemente- por ahora debes saber que hay cuatro personas dispuestas a regalarte cada una de las estrellas si las pides, si las necesitas y a matar si te tratan de apartar de nosotros o lastimarte – el tono en el que dijo esas palabras le aseguraron a Harry que eran verdad pero extrañamente no se asustó sino que se sentía más seguro cerca de esa persona que acababa de conocer por alguna razón.

-¿Quién eres?

-Hydrus Xavier Shadox pero para ti mi querido, soy Hydrus u otro nombres que tú me quieras dar-las palabras de Hydrus lo hicieron sonreír, su magia se sentía muy complacida por su mano ser aguantada, se sentía completo, era extraño y a la vez bienvenido- sé que es muy raro para ti sentirte diferente cuando aguanto tu mano… yo también las siento ¿Sabes que son las Almas Gemelas?

-Sí, dos personas compatibles, sus almas están conectadas y junto seria felices… es lo que entendí.

-Es más complicado que eso, una persona nace con un alma gemela, no sabemos quiénes o cuantos años nos llevamos, la magia no ve edad, no ve sexo, raza, bien o mal, nos escoge a alguien que con el que nos protegerá y nos hará feliz, es rara la vez cuando alguien encuentra a su alma gemela, muchos encuentran la felicidad sin ellas pero nunca se sienten completos, nosotros somos almas gemelas… bueno yo y mis otro cuatro hermanos, depende de que tan poderoso sea más almas gemelas tendrás...esa parte solo aplica a las criaturas.

-Y-Yo no soy una criatura.

-La razón por la que tu madre tenía magia es que en alguna parte del árbol hubo un niño…mitad mago o squib y mitad…vampiro –Harry asiente lentamente, podía vivir siendo un vampiro- eres un vampiro muy poderoso, tu sangre es pura, en el mundo vampírico te llamarían primera sangre, descendiente de los primeros cuatro y su alma gemela, Sagitta Asca.

-¿Entonces soy de la realeza?

-Sí y muy pronto la reina, cada uno de mis hermanos y yo somos hijos de los actuales reyes, mi madre aunque no tiene sangre Asca fue escogía para seguir con la línea, mi padre y sus cuatro hermanos están casados con ella, lo que a mí y mis hermanos nos haría medios hermanos, te lo explicare más tarde pero ahora debemos irnos.

Harry asintió levemente, había pasado de no tener nada a tener un padrino y cuatro pretendientes, él sabía lo que era amor, como amar a alguien que no fuera ese querer de amigos pero estaba seguro que Hydrus y sus hermanos le enseñarían, estaba la otra parte de ser un vampiro ¿Por qué nunca sintió en deseo de tomar sangre? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, demasiado de cosas en poco tiempo.


	3. Chapter II

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p>Harry miro a las otras tres personas al frente de él, habían llegado a salvo al callejón y como Sirius le había dicho habían muchos Auror buscándolo en cada tienda y esquina, la única ventaja era que Gringotts estaba fuera de su alcance, los goblins jamás dejarían que entraran a su banco a buscar en cada una de sus oficinas, no, los goblins apreciaban la privacidad muchas gracias, entraron por uno de los pasajes para criaturas, muy convenientes para criaturas que no quisieran encontrarse con los magos y luego habían sido llevados a una oficina donde los esperaban. Ahora se encontraba mirando a las otras tres personas en la oficina, el primero tenía el pelo negro largo hasta mitad de espalda recogido en una coleta baja, al contrario de Hydrus, su hermano tenía los ojos vino muy vibrante, piel pálida, orejas largas y puntiagudas además de ser bastante alto, también estaban los gemelos, eran idénticos, pelo chocolate corto, ojos negros, piel pálida y orejas puntiagudas pero no tan largas como el primer hermano.<p>

-Hola- dijo uno de los gemelos sonriendo- Soy Eridanus Shadox, el hermano mayor del medio, este es mi gemelo Equuleus Shadox- el otro chico asiente son una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el mayor entre los menores, mi nombre es Corvus Shadox y es un gusto verte de nuevo Tempest.

-¿Nos hemos visto? –pregunto Harry tratando de hacer memoria pero el chico no se le hacía parecido en ninguna parte.

-No, no te acordarías de nuestro encuentro Tempest, solo tenías días de nacido cuando te vimos y nos informaron oficialmente de nuestro compromiso.

-¡Eras la cosita más linda en todo el reino!- dijeron los gemelos para abrazarlo con fuerza, Harry rio un poco, acordándose de un par de gemelos que se llevarían bien con estos gemelos.

-Debo apoyar a mis hermanos, eras la cosita más pequeña y adorable que hubiera visto, bueno fuiste el primer bebe que había visto pero me pareciste muy lindo al contrario de los demás bebes que vi después- dijo Hydrus provocando se Harry riera a lo alto- y digo no es que ahora no seas lindo- Harry se sonrojo.

-Creo que será mejor comenzar y no hacer al señor Ragnok esperar –dijo Corvus para sacar a Harry del abrazo de sus hermanos, por alguna razón a los demás sonrieron sabiendo lo que pasaba… Corvus estaba celoso.

-Mucho gusto joven Potter, soy el encargado de su caso y por ahora su ayudante en decisiones en cuenta a dinero, bueno… –dijo el goblin mirando a Harry- debo decirle joven Potter que usted es el mago más difícil de conseguir, aquí en Gringotts llevamos más de un año tratando de contactarnos con usted sobre su herencia, compromiso y bóvedas…

-¿Tengo más de una bóveda?- pregunto desconcertado, el goblin lo miro serio para asentir -¿Cómo es que yo no sabía esto?

-Espero que esto sea una broma de su parte joven Potter, usted ha estado mandando a sacar dinero con varias razones de su bóveda 786 y debo decir que está casi seca.

-No es una broma, yo no he sacado dinero de ninguna bóveda ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa bóveda!

-Mayor Ragnok ¿Podría decirnos quien has ha hecho con mayor frecuencia?- el goblin asiente.

-Albus Dumbledore saco una gran suma de dinero de esa bóveda, segundo de los próximos años con sumas más pequeñas y un contrato matrimonial hacia la menor de los Weasley, la misma familia ha estado sacando en muy pocas cantidades dinero pero con mucha frecuencia, en las tres próximas bóvedas, las cuales fueron heredades de familias de apellidos muertos después de la guerra se sacaron libros, armaduras, en una de ellas habían un set de joyería muy caro, hecho de metal goblin y gemas de protección, el set fue dejado por la familia hacia usted personalmente y fue hecho por las manos más expertas de los goblins y por ultimo propiedades vendidas, cuatro propiedades de los Potter fueron vendidas y luego demolidas, el terreno está sin usar, lugares, Escocia, Bulgaria, España y Londres, fueron las casas más pequeñas de los Potter pero las próximas fueron más mansiones y granjas, dos granjas y tres mansiones, las granjas están ubicadas en los campos, un buen lugar, hacia una gran aportación a la fortuna Potter, las otras tres mansiones fueron heredadas de otras familias, nombradas como Potter y luego vendidas, la de Bulgaria está ocupada por la familia Krum, la de Roma fue convertida en un orfanatorio y debo decir que por los registros la misión necesita muchos arreglos y no pasaran de este año, la última está en un área desolada, por ahora esta desolada, la familia murió pero con lo que encontramos debemos chequear si podemos recuperarla sin comprar -Harry no podía creer lo que oía, le habían estado robando, ocultado información y vendido propiedades que no les pertenecían ¡Habían vendido dos granjas que además aportaban mucho dinero a su bóveda! -por su reacción deduzco que no sabía nada.

-Quiero el dinero, libros, armaduras, joyería, los terrenos y mis granjas devuelta –dijo Harry peligrosamente, su magia estaba reaccionando a su estado d humor- la familia Krum compro la casa puede quedarse, no soy tan estúpido como para tenerla de enemigo pero quiero que sean informados de lo que está pasando, no quiero que piensen que me compraron esa propiedad a mí, el orfanatorio es un caso aparte, jamás sacaría a esos pequeños de ahí pero quiero una completa investigación del lugar, saber si es un orfanatorio muggle o mágico, si hay niños mágicos y es un orfanatorio muggle quiero que sean movidos a otra propiedad, una casa no usada en el mismo lugar, tiene mi aprobación para comprarla confió en usted, se les informara de su magia, se les contrarían tutores para ayudarlos a entender y no me falle en esto Ragnok, se lo que es vivir sin saber que es la magia y tratado como un monstruo por otras personas, quiero a esos niños bien protegidos no solo de los muggle pero también de los magos que no estén de acuerdo con lo que haga.

Ragnok asintió lentamente mirando al mago al frente de él, aquellos ojos verdes le contaban una historia, la historia de un chico maltratado y traicionado por los que creía familia, aunque fuera un goblin odiaba el maltrato y que el mago sentado en esa oficina lo mirara con tanta seriedad y que tratara de hacer algo bueno por niños que no conocía lo hacía sentir respeto, el chico no estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo pero tampoco era algo fácil de hacer, la sociedad mágica se pondría en contra de informarle a los pequeños sobre su magia a tan corta edad pero él era conocido por hacer lo imposible posible además el joven Potter confiaba en él, se lo había dicho y lo estaba tratando como su igual, raro, el mago más rico y poderoso en todo el mundo confiaba en el con tanta facilidad pero de nuevo este mago era Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y comprometido a cuatro vampiros reyes además de estar sentado en el mismo cuarto con el traidor que había vendido a su familia, el ya no espera algo normal de Harry Potter.

-Se puede hacer joven Potter, primero empecemos con un examen, debe cortar su palma y dejar que la sangre caiga hasta que el papel se ponga azul, este examen es diferente a los demás hechos en Hogwarts o el ministerio, no se puede manipular, no se puede mentir, enseña las herencias por magia y sangre, primos lejanos, habilidades heredadas y nacidas, bloqueos hacia su magia, herencia de criatura y sobre todo pociones de amor, hechizos de obedecía o simplemente que los estén envenenando, aquí en Gringotts, un medí-mago se hará cargo, esta pagado por Gringotts y todo lo que se le revele será confidencia, solo yo lo sabré por ser su asesor- Harry asiente dando un suspiro, lo último que el pobre chico quería era que alguien supiera sobre el abuso en la casa de sus tíos, nadie le creería, todos lo llamarían un mentiroso sin importar que medi-mago dijera y eso le dolía.

Miro a su lado donde estaba Corvus mirando la daga con algo que no pudo descifrar pero al notarlo le asintió con una sonrisa, Harry no entendía por que había pedido permiso al chico mayor pero por alguna razón se sentía más seguro ahora que antes, corto su palma levemente mirando como las gotas caían, hasta que el papel se puso azul, Ragnok curo la herida para coger el papel que se había multiplicado cuatro veces con toda la información, la leyó rápidamente para sentirse mareado, miro a Harry y luego a los papeles de nuevo, si, era seguro, después de la reunión buscaría el licor más fuerte que tuviera para olvidar todo por lo menos por la noche.

-Ahí cosas buenas y cosas malas- dijo serio, le dio los papeles a Harry para que los vieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Prueba de herencia<strong>

**Nombre Legal: Harry James Potter (Puesto por padres hasta que entre en herencia)**

**Nombre por nacimiento y magia: Harrison Tempest Asca- Potter**

**Padre y Madre: James Charlus Potter (Fallecido) /Lilian Sofía Potter nee Evans- Asca (Fallecida)**

**Edad: 13**

**Guardián Legal (Mundo Muggle): Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Squib) Vernon Dursley (No mágico)**

**Guardián Legal (Mundo Mágico): Albus Dumbledore (No oficial)**

**Madrina Legal: Minerva McGonagall | Alice Longbottom (Indispuesta)**

**Padrino Legal: Sirius Black |Frank Longbottom (Indispuesto)**

**Madrina Elegida por Magia: Diana Senta Shadox nee Loveheart (Vampiresa) | Amelia Bones (Mago)**

**Podrimos Elegido por Magia: Nox Caleb Shadox (Vampiro) | Severus Tobías Snape (Mago)**

**Contrato Matrimonial: Ginerva Marie Weasley (Ilegal/ Hecho por Albus Dumbledore)**

**Contrato Matrimonial por Magia: Corvus Leo Shadox, Eridanus Shadox, Equuleus Shadox, Hydrus Xavier Shadox (Escogido por magia, aceptado por Lord Potter y Lady Potter)**

**Tipo de Herencia (Criatura, Mago etc.): Vampiro Blanco / Mago**

**Títulos por Sangre: Casa Noble Potter, Casa Noble Gryffindor, Casa Noble Black, Casa Noble Asca**

**Títulos por Magia: Casa Noble Revenclaw, Casa Noble Prince (Todavía no poder reclamar)**

**Títulos heredados sin conexión de magia o sangre: Casa Noble Slytherin (Por Derecho) Casa Albrax, Casa Lee Gin, Casa Noble Grace**

**Herencias Casas y villas (Más información solicite a un goblin): Cinco Casas Potter (Desocupadas) Dos Mansiones (Desocupadas) Dos villa (Una en ruinas) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Herencia) Casillo Gryffindor (Desocupado) Mansión Gryffindor (Desocupada) Grimmauld Place (Desocupada/ Mal estado) Mansión Black (desocupada) Mansión de Vacaciones (desocupada) Casa Black (Rentada) Castillo Asca (Desocupado) Mansión Asca (Desocupada/ En ruinas) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Herencia) Cinco Casa Revenclaw (tres de ellas rentadas) Castillo Revenclaw (Desocupada) Mansión Prince (Ocupada/ Reclamada por Heredero) Casa Prince (Desocupada/ Sin reclamar/ En venta) Casa de Campo (Reclamada por Heredero) Casa en el Bosque (desocupada/ Sin reclamar) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Derecho a Reclamación) La Camama de los Secretos (Ubicada en Hogwarts) Castillo Slytherin (Desocupado) mansión Slytherin (Usada/ Vacía) Bosque de los Nueve Zorros (Bosque Mágico al Norte de Bulgaria) Casa en el Bosque (Bosque Mágico/ Desocupada) Mansión Albrax (Desocupada) Mansión Lee Gin (Desocupada) Templo Lee Gin (En Función) Mansión Grace (desocupada) Dos Casas (Rentadas) Tres granjas (En Funcionamiento)**

**Herencias Dinero:**

** Casa Potter en Total -1,293,432,455 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Gryffindor en Total- 5, 568,4593,495 Galleons (Sigue aumentado)**

**Casa Black en Total- 4, 654,765 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Revenclaw en Total- 2,758,495, Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Prince en Total- 2,485,387,249 Galleons (Sigue aumentado/ Contactar a un goblin)**

**Casa Slytherin en Total- 1, 543, 456,678 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Albrax en Total- 1,432, 432 Galleons (Detenidas)**

**Casa Lee Gin en Total- 3,543, 543,543 Galleons (Sigue aumentado)**

**Casa Grace en Total- 3, 432, 654, 405 (Sigue aumentado)**

**Herencia Libros, Armaduras Joyas Etc.:**

**Librería Potter (Mas de tres mil libros) Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Armaduras Potter- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Pinturas/ Portarretratos Potter- Bóveda**

**Mueblería de Godric Hollow- Bóveda**

**Joyería Potter –Bóveda/ Vendida por Albus Dumbledore **

**Varitas familiares- Bóveda**

**Espadas - Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Cuadernos Potter- Bóveda (solo puede ser sacada por alguien de sangre)**

**Joyería Matrimonial (dejada por Lily Potter) – Bóveda/ Bajo protección**

**Librería Gryfindor –Bóveda**

**Joyería –Bóveda**

**Armaduras-Bóveda**

**Librería Black –Bóveda /Bajo protección**

**Cuadernos- Bóveda**

**Joyería- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Librería Asca- Protegida/ Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Espadas- Bóveda**

**Doble Librería Revenclaw –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Mueblería- Bóveda**

**Manuales- Bóveda**

**Familiar (todavía no nacido) Bóveda**

**-La bóveda Prince está restringida para lectura-**

**-Contactar al actual Lord Prince para más información sobre esta-**

**Librería Slytherin- Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ingredientes para Pócimas –Bóvedas/ bajo un hechizo de preservación **

**Nara (Familiar) Hogwarts**

** _(Bajo ninguna circunstancia Nara debe dejar Hogwarts, es la protectora)_**

**Librería- Cámara de los Secretos**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Librería Albrax- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Librería Lee Gin –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ropa- Bóveda**

**Familiar- Bóveda**

**Muebles- Bóveda**

**Librería Grace- Bóveda**

**Cuadernos –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ropa- Bóveda**

* * *

><p>Harry miro el papel completamente sorprendido, rio leventemente para mirar al goblin y luego al papel de nuevo, el podría mantenerse con esto, no trabajar y tener todos los lujos que quisiera, podía dejar la casa de tu tía, Merlín podía comprar la casa y hacerlos esclavos ¡Era heredero de los fundadores!...proceso lo último para casi gritar ¡Hogwarts era de suya! Bueno tres cuartos del castillo eran de el, el ultimo cantito era del ultimo heredero de la difunta Helga, hasta le pertenecía Slytherin, no un logro bastante interesante pero amaría ver la cara de las serpientes ¡La cara de Draco! Pero estaba la parte de Prince y que Snape era su padrino por mágica.<p>

-¿Qué pasara con la fortuna Prince?

-El actual Lord Prince debe hacerte una pequeña bóveda donde tendrá parte de las ganancias al ser su heredero mágico, si el Lord Prince llegara a tener un hijo, este hijo llevaría el anillo, una hija esta llevara el anillo hasta que creo que tu sexto hijo nazca y sea un niño, este niño puede quitarle el anillo a ella hasta que la hija del antiguo Lord Prince tenga su primer hijo pero si no lo tiene tu hijo joven Potter segura llevando el anillo hasta que un niño nazca en la línea Prince –dijo el goblin.

-¿Quién es el Lord?

-Severus Tobías Snape- Prince.

-Me va odiar más de lo que odia ¡Genial!- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- ¿No hay manera de que yo no pueda reclamar nada?

-No hay manera, él no te puede desheredar, no es tu padre ni tu guardián además la magia los unió no la sangre, sin importar que él quiera o no, tiene que darte el dinero y te pertenece todo lo que no ha reclamado, tu tampoco puedes parar de reclamar el dinero, solo se acumulará con todo y cuando uno de tus hijos herede tendrá el dinero y si la línea muere el será el próximo Lord Prince, nada puedes hacer- dijo Ragnok con una sonrisa, él se acordaba cuando Lilian y James Potter vinieron por el examen para el menor, se habían sorprendido mucho al ver que Severus era el padrino de magia y que Harry era su heredero mágico, claro muchos de los otros apellidos todavía seguían con vida así que Lilian y James solo miraron a su pequeño como un bebe un poco rico, ahora es el mago más poderoso y rico de todos los tiempo además de que le perteneciera una de las escuelas más prestigiosas en todo mundo mágico y está comprometido con cuatro de los más poderosos vampiros en el mundo mágico así que… el mundo mágico estaría en grandes problemas si algo le pasaba al pequeño Lord.

-Entiendo- murmuro con una media sonrisa para suspira, solo debía tratar de llevarse mejor con Snape, no sería muy difícil- Quiero mis cosas de vuelta, todo lo que Albus Dumbledore se llevó de mis bóvedas, libros, joyería, armaduras todo ¡Y quiero detalles de todo lo que vendió! …los anillos matrimoniales de mis padre…e-están…

-No joven Potter- dijo mirando al chico – los anillos matrimoniales pasan de padres a hijos en el hecho de muerte, los anillos están muy bien asegurados en la bóveda-Harry da un suspiro de alivio- pero debo decir que cuando los compradores de esas joyas se enteren que usted no las mando a vender llegaran aquí solas o simplemente puede demandar si no las regresan.

-Claro, supongo que nadie quiere estar en la lista negra del chico que vivió- murmuro con desanimo.

-Todo volverá, ya verás Tempest- dijo Corvus con una sonrisa, cogió el papel para leerlo el mientras su hermanos trataban de animar al chico, odiaba saber que alguien le había robado a su niño, alguien se había atrevido a ponerle un contrato matrimonial ilegalmente, el maldito iba a pagar y lo pagaría caro- Tempest, cariño pásame el otro papel –Harry se sonrojo levemente para sonreír y pasarle el papel.

* * *

><p><strong>Prueba de Habilidades<strong>

**Nombre: Harry James Potter –Harrison Tempest Asca**

**Edad: 13 **

**Sexo: Masculino**

**Raza: Mago/ Vampiro Blanco**

**Nivel de Magia: Uso 26% (Bloqueo por Albus Dumbledore) **

**Criatura –Bloqueada por Lilian Sofía Potter**

**Natural en Pócimas- Bloqueada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Magia sin Palabras- Bloqueada 85% por Albus Dumbledore**

**Magia sin Varita- Bloqueada 90% por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural en Transfiguración- Abierta 100%**

**Natural en Encantamientos- Bloqueado 30% Por Albus Dumbledore**

**Habilidad Regenerativa- Bloqueada 12% por Lilian Sofía Potter**

**Habilidad Natural Animagi- Boqueada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural en Ruinas Antiguas- Bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore**

**Parsel –Boqueo casi roto**

**Magia Elemental- Cuatro fuerte bloqueos por Albus Dumbledore**

**Telepatía- Bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Occlumency: Bloqueado 70% por Albus Dumbledore **

**Habilidad de ver auras- Dos Bloqueos por Albus Dumbledore (Este bloqueo puede causar daños permanentes)**

**Fragmento de Alma (cicatriz en la cabeza) – Dormido/ Sellado por Albus Dumbledore (Puede causar daños a la persona)**

* * *

><p>-¡Quiero esa cosa fuera de la cabeza de mi prometido esta noche!- grito furioso Corvus pasándole el papel a sus hermanos- Nadie se mete con mi prometido de esa manera ¡Sello esa porquería en su cabeza!<p>

-Hay tres formas de sacarlo, una el joven Potter muere- Corvus lo mira detenidamente- la cual esta fácilmente descartada, la segunda es un ritual goblin que cuatro de cada diez persona están propensos a morir y tres sangre de unicornio pero esta debe ser dada por el animal no quitada, ya saben lo que pasa si es quitada.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Harry, ninguno le querían dar el papel para ver sobre sus habilidades y estaban diciendo que algo estaba sellado en el…un momento- es mi cicatriz ¿Verdad? Mi cicatriz duele porque hay algo ahí ¿Verdad?

-¿Doler?- pregunto Hydrus asustado -¿Cuándo duele?

-Cuando enfrento a Voldemort, de ahí empiezan los dolores de cabeza que he tenido- dijo mirando a Hydrus.

-¡Quítenla de ahí! Esa cosa lo va a matar y si algo le pasa matare al viejo cabra con mis propias manos.

-¡Basta!- grito Harry mirándolos -¿Qué está pasando?

-Hay un fragmento del alma de Voldemort en su cicatriz y el viejo cabra la sello, lo que por cierto lo hace más difícil de sacar y por sellarlo si tu mueres el fragmento se apoderara de tu cuerpo- dijo Sirius directamente, el había oído de Harry como odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas que pasaban pero se preguntaba si el tono había sido el adecuado.

Harry miro a su padrino procesando la información que le había dado, le arrebató el papel a Equuleus de las manos para empezarlo a leer, sus notas no eran malas por su culpa sino por Dumbledore, el maldito lo quería indefenso, con todo ese poder podía proteger a todos pero el maldito lo sello para tenerlo controlado ¡HASTA HABIA BLOQUEADO SU MAGIA!. Cogió el otro papel que Equuleus tenía para empezarlo a leer, ya se había acabado las mentiras del viejo cabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Pruebas de encantamientos y pócimas.<strong>

**Encantamiento de Obedecía**

**Puesto por: Albus Dumbledore**

**Encantamiento de Odio**

**Hacia: Severus Snape | casa Slytherin**

**Puesto por: Albus Dumbledore**

**Encantamiento de Lealtad**

**Hacia: Familia Weasley | Hermione Granger | Albus Dumbledore**

**Poción de Amor**

**Hacia: Ginerva Weasley**

**(Esta poción todavía está en la primera dosis se recomienda tener cuidado)**

* * *

><p>Harry sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, todo este tiempo, sus amigos… ellos no lo querían sino su dinero, apostaba que la mitad de aquellos libros que no estaban los tenia Hermione y parte del dinero lo podía tener Ron, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, no era justo, todo este tiempo lo buscaron por su dinero, Snape tenía mucha razón cuando le dijo que vivía en una burbuja y esa burbuja acababa de explotar, se sentía tan traicionado ¿Los profesores también estaban pagados? Empezó a sentir que el mundo se le iba, trato de hablar pero lo último que escucho fue un grito y la oscuridad lo envolvió.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p>Severus Tobías Snape- Prince sabía que algo pasaría cuando Gringotts le mando una carta relacionada con la fortuna Prince, muchos no sabían que el titulo le pertenecía, el había empezado a usar el apellido Snape para no atraer atención, odiaba usar el Prince en las cosas, era la única conexión que tenía con su familia y la odiaba. Entro a Gringotts y por alguna razón casi todos los goblins se veían muy tensos, se preguntaba que había pasado para que las criaturas más confiadas estuvieran a punto de un ataque de pánico, pudo ver a un par de Auror tratando de pasar la seguridad y revisar el banco, como si fuera a pasar.<p>

Todos estaban buscando al idiota de Potter.

El niño había inflado a su pobre tía y luego huido, Albus le había dicho que las personas con las que Potter se quedaba estaba habían amenazado de no volverlo a recibir y él no los culpaba, el chico era una bola de problemas, él no sabía con quién exactamente se estaba quedando el chico pero sabía que la familia no aguantaría mucho más, habían sido ¿Cuánto? ¿Once o doce años aguantando al pequeño arrogante? Él no los culpaba por tratar de ponerle una mano fuerte al chico y este rápido creyó que ellos lo sacarían, idiota, tonto, estaba seguro en ese lugar ¿Por qué no aguantar unos cuantos regaños y gritos? No era como si lo mataran a golpes, Albus sabría si eso estuviera pasando y el viejo aunque fuera un manipulador, idiota, favoritita, cuidaba de sus estuantes con su vida.

-Lord Prince- dijo Ragnok mirándolo, Severus asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza- es un gusto saber que pudo llegar tan rápido.

-Quiero terminar con este asunto lo más rápido posible- murmuro a lo bajo, el goblin asintió para guiarlo a una oficina bastante grande, habían mas personas, cuatro personas por lo que pudo apreciar eran criaturas, mas especifico, vampiros y un perro que se le hacía vulgarmente familiar pero no encontraba la memoria en dónde y un medi-mago, el goblin le pidió que tomara asiento junto a los demás.

-Lord Prince, espero que este bien, estas personas son parte de nuestro pequeño problema –dijo el goblin- le presento a los próximos reyes, Corvus Leo Shadox, , Eridanus, Equuleus, y el más pequeño Hydrus Xavier, ellos están comprometidos por su magia a vuestro heredero.

-Yo no he tenido un hijo- dijo serio.

-No Lord Prince, usted no, pero la magia le concedió uno, los herederos mágicos son muy raros como sabe- Severus asiente- un pequeño en especial, lo tiene de padrino mágico, lamentablemente este pequeño fue dejado en la puerta de su única familia y en esa casa han pasado horrores Lord Prince ¿Sabe cómo son algunos muggle verdad?

-¿Dejaron a mi ahijado en una casa muggle además de abusivos? –dijo con veneno, el sabia lo especial que era ser escogido padrino por magia y que no se le haya informado era extraño además lo maltrataban- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está aquí? ¡Quiero a la rata que me prohibió contacto con el niño en prisión!

-Quisiera que tomara un examen primero Lord Prince, ha estado muy cerca de la persona que le oculto esta información –dijo Ragnok sospechando lo peor, si el chico tenia tantos bloqueos, no solo en su magia sino también encantamientos, la cabra también se los pudo poner a un adulto- él es Dante, la persona que lo buscara por bloqueos, pociones o memorias que hayan sido bloqueadas, nada de lo que vea o se sepa en esta oficina escapara de sus labios, todo es completamente confidencial.

Severus asintió parándose, y seguir a todos hasta otra habitación, habían dos camas y por lo que pudo ver había otro medí-mago en la habitación, no pudo ver a quien atendía pero sospechaba que era el niño del que estaban hablando, algo dentro de él se sentía culpable ¿Cómo es que no pudo averiguar algo así? ¿Qué horrores tuvo que vivir en esa casa? Dante le pidió que se acostara para empezar el chequeo, unos minutos y nada hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, era como si buscaran, el entendía por qué era, sus escudos todavía estaban de pie, los dejo caer para cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar el dolor. Cuando se dio de cuenta estaba en una memoria, entonces si había bloqueos, mataría al bastando se atrevió a meterse con su mente.

En la memoria estaba Lucius y Narssisa con el pequeño Draconis, no se acordaba haber estado ese día pero Lucius nunca lo presiono a recordar, ese día fue llamado por el señor Tenebroso y había pasado por unas fuertes maldiciones por el mal humor del hombre, cuando pudo escapar no supo donde había llegado solo escucho a alguien gritar su nombre y la memoria desapareció. En la próxima estaba en un cuarto rojo Gryffindor y por deducción pensó que Minerva lo haba encontrado pero se sorprendió al ver la cara de Lily Potter sentada en la cama mirándolo con tristeza.

_-Oh Severus, aguanta, James trabaja lo más rápido que puede._

Había dicho Lily en la memoria confundiéndolo, trato de hablar pero se acordó que estaba viendo por los ojos de su memoria, solo podía callar y oír lo que pasaba.

_-Li…Lily._

_-¡James!- grito Lily parándose y mirarlo con una sonrisa –Has estado dormido por dos días Severus, Merlín nos tenías preocupados cuando apareciste en las puertas de la mansión ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¡Pude ayudarte!_

_-N-No se de que…_

_-No te atrevas a negarlo Snape- dijo James entrando a la habitación, parecía cansado- cuatro costillas rotas, músculos casi destrozados, pulmones fallando, ojo negro, signos de malnutrición ¿Quieres que siga? Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos._

_-¿Qué te importa Potter?- dijo con molestia._

_-Harrison te necesitara- dijo con tristeza, su mirada apunto hacia él, más bien hacia el otro lado de la cama, su cabeza se viro sorprendiéndose, en una pequeña cunita estaba un pequeño casi idéntico a Lily pero tenía características Potter, tenía también algo Black hasta tenía un leve parecido a Lucius en la nariz, si Draco hubiera nacido más después los dos podían hacerse pasar por hermanos, no idénticos pero tenían su parecido._

Severus se sorprendió demasiado ¿James Potter estaba siendo cordial con él? ¿Cómo era que el heredero Potter ahora se parecía más a James que a Lily? ¿Era un hermano de que no sabían?

_-No entiendo cómo puede necesitarme._

_-Eres su padrino Severus- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa- la magia te escogió y nosotros aceptamos que tú seas el padrino… Severus estamos en tiempo de guerra y nosotros no sabemos si nos salvaremos…_

_-Lily quiere decir que tienes que saber algunas cosas de nuestro pequeño y te pedimos que lo cuides- dijo James sentándose en la cama- puedo revertir la marca._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo._

_-Puedo quitarla, será doloroso pero puedo quitarla ¡Necesitamos alguien que se lo lleve! Que lo mantenga a salvo de todo… Severus por favor…_

_-¿Estas tan desesperado?-murmuro y James asintió, Severus miro de nuevo a su lado para ver al indefenso bebé, todavía arrugadito y un poco rojo ¿Cuánto tenia? ¿Tres, cuatro semanas? –Lo hare- Lily lo abrazó diciéndole cuanto se lo agradecía, por primera vez James le dijo un gracias con lágrimas en los ojos._

Severus siguió en otras memorias, el cargando a Harry, Lily enseñándole a cambiarlo, alimentándolo, en todas parecía feliz, al mismo tiempo estaban las memorias de como cuidaba a Draco, en una estaban Narssisa y Lily en la sala comiendo mientras cada una y el miraban a los dos pequeños dormir muy juntitos en el corral. Él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo haba compartido tantas cosas con James, Lily y los Malfoy que no se acordaba, por eso era que Lucius no hablaba mucho sobre la infancia de Draco, él nunca estuvo sino que tenía que estar con el señor tenebroso, lejos de su familia, estaban los planes de que el debía llevarse a los niños después que la marca fuera quitada, Narssisa lo había conversado con él en una de las salidas con Lily mientras que James trabajaba como Auror, la mujer no quería que Draco fuera iniciado cuando fuera mayor y lo peor que Lucius lo convirtiera en una marioneta. Se sentía culpable por no poderla ayudar a protegerlo, Narssisa nunca le reclamo sino que se había callado todo, un año de imágenes otra principal empezó.

_-¡No puedes!- grito James –No dejare que vuelvas, estamos cerca Severus dame unos días._

Severus se sorprendió al ver a James tan agotado.

_-No James, déjame hacer esto, me convertiré en un espía, les daré información ¡Se está volviendo más poderoso! –Le grito desesperado- James déjalo, sin importar lo que hagas no podrás quitarla._

_-Te lo debo- dijo a lo bajo –te quite a Lily, te maltrate, hice tu vida un infierno por celos… te debo esto._

_-¡No es tu culpa! Lily se enamoró de ti, yo fui el idiota que no se dio de cuenta, te perdone hace años James por favor, mírate, no podrás defenderlos._

_-¡No pudre de todas manera!- grito molesto – ¿No entiendes? ¡Estoy muriendo Severus!... quiero hacer esto…_

_-Explica- James asiente quitándose la camisa, ahí estaba una fuerte maldición, junto en el pecho todavía haciendo efecto -¿Fue del último encuentro? –Asiente- tienes dos semanas James, después de esas semanas me entregare a Albus como espía._

_-Gracias Severus- murmuro sonriendo un poco- pero te advierto que no confíes mucho en él, no es tan blanco como su barba._

Al terminar la memoria, solo pudo sentir respeto por James, el hombre estaba dando todo por asegurar la seguridad de su hijo y esposa sin importar que esa seguridad fuera darla a otro hombre para que la protegiera, también estaba el hecho de la maldición, James había luchado en otras batallas con ella funcionando, era un milagro que todavía estuviera de pie. La memoria de él entrando a la casa a buscarlos vino y lo hizo sentir mal pero la memoria era diferente a lo que el recordaba antes, primero había entrado a la casa viendo a James en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba de ira al verlo, también se sentía triste por la pérdida de otro amigo, había cerrado los ojos del caído para subir a la guardería donde estaba el cuerpo de Lily tirado en el frio suelo, se acercó corriendo sabiendo el resultado, ella también estaba muerta, finas lagrimas caían para dejarla también, pudo ver las cenizas del que fue su amo en el suelo y miro al pequeño Harry con sorpresa, Severus miro la memoria también asombrado, el pequeño era una criatura, ojos rojos sangrientos lo miraron inocentemente, mientras que pequeños colmillos se veían de su boquita, lo más sorprendente era las hermosas alas vampiresas que se veían en su pequeña espalda, tan blancas como las nubles, sus orejitas eran levemente puntiagudas y una fina cola terminando en un triángulo estaba en la mano del pequeño, Harry la miro con curiosidad olvidando que el mayor estaba ahí, la cola era más interesante para el pequeño bebe.

Cuando menos lo espero estaba acompañado de Sirius Black, este estaba llorando mirando el cuerpo de Lily y luego a Harry con pena.

_-lo lamento Harry… llegue tarde…-dijo llorando._

Severus estaba confundido.

_-No te preocupes Sirius- dijo Severus cogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos- hay que pensar como sellarlo._

_-Lily sello antes de morir, mira la marca en su brazo- Severus miro la pequeña palabra en tinta negra, 'Sello' para desaparecer, la palabra estaba ya desapareciendo y también todas las características vampíricas de Harry- le salvo la vida._

_-Si… Vamos Sirius ahí que buscar a Remus y luego empezar la búsqueda por Peter, el maldito pagara– los dos salieron de la casa, para cuando estuvieron en la puerta Harry parecía un bebe normal bastante cansado entre los brazos de Severus, para su sorpresa Albus ya estaba ahí con una triste sonrisa._

_-¿Están bien?_

_-¡Te dije que los encontraría!- grito Sirius- te dije que Peter era un traidor ¿Me creíste? ¡No!_

_-Ya Sirius –dijo Albus, con un rápido movimiento Sirius cayó al suelo y la varita ahora estaba apuntando hacia Severus._

_-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Severus, protegiendo a Harry de cualquier ataque con su cuerpo._

_-Harry ira a una buena casa Severus, solo dámelo, Black es una mala influencia, Harry terminara como James ¿Sabes?_

_-¡Yo también lo cuidare!- grito –James no era un mal hombre, solo se dejó llevar por los celos, Albus por dios ¡Baja tu varita!_

_-Lo lamento mi chico pero no puedo dejar que recuerdes- con otro movimiento una luz blanca salió de la varita._

Severus se sentó de golpe tratando de coger aire, todo lo que había visto, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus…dios _Harry, _había maltratado al pequeño que veía como su hijo, al cual había cambiado, dormido y alimentado, había prometido cuidarlo, James… Merlín había roto su promesa a su _amigo_… escondió su cara en su mano para tratar de asimilar todo, las lágrimas todavía brotaban de sus ojos, era muy fuerte, en dos años había estado odiando a un bebe que había criado, que había querido, al cual había visto crecer por un año pero fue más que suficiente para verlo como un hijo, familia en todo menos sangre.

-¡Lo hare pagar! ¡Albus vas a morir y me dará placer matarte!- grito molesto, lo haría pagar por los años de sufrimiento pensando que Lily había muerto odiándolo, por hacerlo odiar a Harry…lo haría pagar por los doce años que Sirius vivo en Azkaban antes de escapar.

-Lord Prince por favor cálmese, su magia…- Severus asintió suspirando un par de veces, no, todo podía esperar, Harry era primero.

-¿Dónde está Harrison?

El goblin miro al otro lado, los ojos de Ragnok se calmaron, Severus miro a su lado donde estaba Harry llorando, se sentía molesto por no poder estar con el chico cuando despertó pero se dio dé cuenta de las fotos en la cama, ahí estaba el con Lily y Narssisa, Harry y Draco, él y los dos bebes, Harrison lo miro todavía un poco lloroso, aquellos ojos casi idénticos a los de Lily lo miraban con miedo ¿Qué emociones tan fuertes debía estar pasando? Se golpeaba mentalmente por haberlo dejado regresar a la casa de sus tíos, Merlín esto era su culpa por no poder recordar, por no poder protegerse, Harry había pagado las consecuencias.

-¿M-Me odias? –pregunto Harry casi sin voz, Severus lo miro sorprendido para rápido salir de la cama un poco mareado y llegar hasta Harry.

-No, no te odio, Merlín Harry perdóname, perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, debí haber luchado por recordar, sabía que habían varias cosas muy extrañas pero jamás llegue al fondo del problema asustado por lo que encontraría, James le hubiera golpeado sabes, fue valiente y lo admiro por eso-un sonido los hizo virar la cabeza el pero negro que estaba cerca de Severus parecía atragantado por alguna razón, Severus sonrió para acariciar la cabeza del canino- también lamento haberme olvidado de ti _callejero_- Sirius miro a Severus sorprendido, había algo en ese sobrenombre que era familiar pero las memorias estaban lejos y borrosas- recordaras pronto pero tus años en Azkaban fueron fuertes, tu mente todavía es débil y tener todos esos recuerdos bloqueados podrían hacerte daño Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Harry sorprendido, Sirius también estaba curioso, entendiendo que alguien se había metido con su memoria y debía esperar para recuperarla.

-Fácil, ahora puedo acordarme de cierto perro que le encantaba llevar a Draco por el collar de su ropa por toda la casa y debo decir que a Draconis le encantaba, reía todo el tiempo.

-¿Yo y Draco? –murmuro Harry para mirar las fotos, ahí estaba el con Draco, como si fueran hermanos y ahora todo era diferente, Draco lo odiaba y nada cambiaria eso.

-Sí, eran muy unidos, estoy seguro que todavía tienes tiempo Harrison, Draco no guarda rencor tan fácilmente, te ayudare- dice con una sonrisa, tono que se le hacía más fácil expresarse, se sentía más tranquilo -¿Qué encontraron además de los bloqueos en mi memoria?

-Encantamientos de sumisión, obediencia, odio hacia Harry James Potter y una poción que estaba alterando sus emociones, pudimos limpiarlo de todo mientras veía las memorias perdidas- Severus asiente- esto, es del joven Potter- le entrega los papeles a Severus- Usted empieza desde hoy a ser su guardián legal, eso es si reclama su derecho como padrino mágico, ninguna ley puede prohibirle adoptar al joven a la familia Prince, si lo hace, aquí en Gringotts necesitamos su autorización para quitarle todo eso.

-Quiero reclamar su custodia lo más rápido posible- dijo serio después de leer los papeles- quiero todo eso fuera de Harrison lo más antes posible mayor Ragnok.

El goblin asintió para salir del lugar, Harry les pidió a todos excepto a Severus que salieran ya que, quería aclarar algunas cosas con su futuro padre, lo cual por cierto hizo inmensamente feliz a Severus, Harry lo había llamado padre.

-¿Llevas la marca verdad? –pregunto mirando a Severus a los ojos, el mayor se sorprendió pero asintió tocando su brazo.

-No es algo de lo que me orgullezca, era joven y quería pertenecer a algún lugar.

-Sonara extraño pero… esta susurrando- Severus lo mira sorprendido para subirse la manga, la marca estaba clara pero se notaba- sí, definitivamente esta susurrando en parsel.

-¿Puedes entenderla?

-Sí, un poco, está débil- mira la marca detenidamente- _…: Hola hermosa dama:.._- dijo en parsel.

_…:¡Otro hablante!:…_ susurro la marca _…: es un honor estar ante tu presencia:…_

_…:¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?:…_

_…:Oh joven hablante, el gran hablante me sello en este lugar, en el brazo de un hombre que no me quiere, mis hermanas y yo somos arrebatadas del plano de la muerte y selladas en magos, muchas son las afortunadas que llegan a un mago que las quiere pero este mago no me quiere en él y me debilita ya que no tengo una conexión firme con el gran hablante:…_

_…:¿Por qué no dejarlo:… _pregunta Harry con un poco de esperanza.

_…: Solo un hablante puede liberarme, el gran hablante no es como el gran amo de las serpientes, el gran amo nos escuchaba, el gran hablante somos nos mira como marionetas y no entiende nuestro sufrimiento, somos almas de serpientes fallecidas, nuestras almas se purifican en el plano de la muerte y pasamos hacer energía, ser magia pura como cualquier criatura magia y mago:…_

_…: Puedo liberarte si es lo que deseas:…_

_…: Sería un honor joven hablante, este hombre sufre por mi estancia en su cuerpo, el gran hablante se nutre de su energía, la poco energía que yo puedo robar:…_

_…: ¿Qué debo decir?:…_

_…: Pon tu dedo en mí y susurra tu comando joven hablante, el hechizo que nos mantiene atadas al mago solo puede ser roto por nuestra lengua y por un descendiente del gran amo:…_

Harry asiente para poner su dedo en la marca, sintió como esta se movía a su toque, era extraño sentía el sufrimiento de la pobre serpiente, un espíritu en pena por estar en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

_…: Desaparece de este mago hermosa dama, se libre y no dejes resto de tu presencia en el:... _

_…: Oh~ Gracias joven hablante por liberarme, la libertad se siente tan tranquila, tienes mi eterna gratitud:…_ la marca desapareció a instante, un poco de humo salió pero nada más.

Severus miro su brazo sin poderlo creer, lo toco varias veces y parpadeo, el dolor y la molestia no estaban, se sentía más tranquilo y con más magia, era libre ¡Era libre! Abrazo a Harry con fuerza llorando, podía ir por la calle sin temer que alguien lo descubriera, no estaba bajo más manipulaciones del viejo cabra ¡Ya no sentiría dolor! Era libre, libre, libre ¡Libre!

-Ella tampoco quería estar en tu brazo, tu no la aceptabas y la debilitabas- dijo Harry sonriendo- se alimentaba de ti y Voldemort también.

-No sabía que la marca podía llevarle mi magia.

-Pudo haberte secado Severus- dijo serio- imagínate que Voldemort quiera quitarles a todos su magia, a todos los marcados…

-Sería más fuerte de lo que fue antes-dijo entendiendo.

-Peor aún Severus, eso es lo que tuvo que estar haciendo todos estos años, como una pulga en un perro, entre más aliados haga más poder tendrá, entre más poderosos se vuelvan más poder conseguirá, es un pulga o más fuerte, una sanguijuela que puede secarte sin tu saberlo, estar perdiendo poder y no saber por qué, solo tratar de ser más fuerte y el recibirá mas magia de ti.

-Me da asco- murmuro tocando su brazo, había estado alimento un monstruo sin saberlo -¿Podrías quitar más de una marca a la vez?

-Creo que sí, dejar mi magia suelta para conectarme con ellas podría pero creo que solo es a las que son rechazadas, ahí marcas que son aceptadas, no sé si ellas quieran ser liberadas, la tuya estaba en mucha pena, un alma enserada, cada día más débil por culpa de un mago que no las escucho, a cambio Salazar sí creo el hechizo pero las escuchaba.

Severus asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, James le había explicado un poco sobre lo que había descubierto sobre la marca, solo la había hecho menos visible pero antes de poderla quitar el ataque sucedió, Severus recordaba tener una copia del cuaderno de James en la bóveda Prince y el cuaderno de hechicería de Lily, también podía recordar que todo lo que James y Lily estaban investigando debía estar en la bóveda por seguridad que alguien no fuera a robar algo que ellos había hecho y que le pertenecía a Harry, no solo para que ganara sino para que los terminara si algo les pasaba, estaba feliz de haber puesto esos encantamientos en todo el laboratorio y libros/ cuadernos de la casa, nadie podría sacarlos o reclamarlos si no era Harry.

-Tu padre estaba investigando como quitarla- dijo con una sonrisa- yo le ayudaba pero murió antes de poderla remover, sino me equivoco los encantamientos que estaba creando estaban en latín antiguo.

-Puede ser que Salazar tenga la solución, no creo todo lo que se escribe de el además es raro que en toda la escuela no haya un portarretrato de los fundadores, quiero decir esto _crearon_ a Hogwarts, son las personas más _importantes _en todo el mundo después de Merlín ¿No se te hace extraño?

-Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo pero las paredes de Hogwarts son un misterio, el castillo es hermoso pero misterioso, corredores que nunca supiste que existían a veces aparecer.

-Puertas desaparecen, escaleras que te llevan a niveles que tú nunca supiste que existían, algo me dice que Hogwarts no es tan solo un castillo sino que está viva.

-¿El castillo?

-Claro, la palabra lo dice _'Castillo Mágico'_ es normal que haya magia en sus paredes y no sea solo un monte de ladrillos y otras cosas, los fundadores fueron ingeniosos al construirla, debieron hacerla vivir, que ella también protegiera a los estudiantes –dijo pensando- hay veces en las que la he sentido, como guiándome a algún lugar pero era muy débil, así que lo ignoraba.

-Todos los bloqueos te hicieron débil.

-Me hicieron no poder sentirla- dijo con tristeza- Merlín debía sentirla en algún momento, Hogwarts me pertenece, bueno tres cuartas partes de ella me pertenecen y es una conexión muy fuerte, llevo sangre de dos fundadores y por vencer a Voldemort todas sus pertenencias por derecho me pertenecen, yo ahora soy el nuevo heredero de Slytherin, bueno lo he vencido tres veces así que por alguna razón me pertenece.

Severus miro a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, su nuevo hijo era poderoso, demasiado además de estar comprometido con cuatro reyes vampíricos que por lo que vio, serían capaces de levantar una guerra en contra del mundo mágico si algo le llegaba a pasar al chico, cosa que por él estaba completamente bien. Ragnok entro de nuevo para avisarles que todo estaba lista, Severus beso la frente de Harry para dejarlo con Corvus a lo que empezaban remover todo excepto el fragmento de alma, primero tratarían de hablar o comunicarse con un unicornio que les diera pocas gotas de su sangre, sino funcionaba buscarían otra forma de removerlo de Harry, si eso no funcionaba el fragmento se quedaría, muy bien vigilado pero se tendría que quedar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p>Siete horas más tarde, un padrino y cuatro prometidos salieron de Gringotts furiosos, el examen no les habían dicho cuántos encantamientos habían sino solo cuales, les sorprendía que el chico no hubiera caído en coma, el primer encantamiento fue puesto cuando este tenía un año, Severus sospechaba que había sido la noche que dejaron a Harry en casa de sus tíos, en medio del examen Harry no había aguantado el dolor que le provocaba sentir los bloqueos ser removidos y se había desmayado, Ragnok les había dicho que había sido demasiado para el pobre chico y que resolverían todo en la mañana. Snape los llevo a la mansión Prince para luego dejar a su hijo en uno de los cuartos y mandar a uno de los elfos a cambiarle a una ropa más decente y quemar la que tenía puesta, Sirius había querido quedarse a cuidar a Harrison, nadie sabía cómo despertaría. Cuando el Lord Prince entro al estudio se encontró con tres reyes muy molestos, Corvus no estaba entre los otros tres.<p>

-Corvus fue a informarse al concejo y nuestros padres no tardara mucho, Albus Dumbledore pagara por todo, el consejo no sabía sobre la familia, siempre lo buscamos pero nunca lo encontramos, sospechamos que estaba bajo una protección que no dejaba que nada mágico se acercara- dijo Equuleus molesto.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo Eridanus- ciertamente no está a salvo en esa escuela.

-Tendrá que volver- dijo Corvus haciendo que Severus brincara levemente- debe terminar su educación mágica, es demasiado de peligroso moverlo de escuela y que aparezca de repente en otra escuela mágica así que el consejo sugirió que Harry Potter muera y Harrison Tempest Asca aparezca, nadie puede prohibirle que tenga una educación mágica en ninguna escuela, si Tempest quiere trabajar será igual nadie puede negarle las cosas básicas o reclamaciones a un Asca, la familia debe ser tratada como cualquier mago o hechicera al igual que la Shadox.

-¿Quién cuidara de Tempest? –Pregunto Hydrus preocupado- Severus no puede cuidarlo siempre, los gemelos están en Durmstrang y tú y yo debemos volver a casa para terminar nuestra educación.

-Tú te quedaras- dijo Corvus- tu educación la terminaremos cuando vuelvas para las vacaciones, eres la mejor oferta por ahora, me veré joven pero tengo 17 y los gemelos están terminando la escuela como para sacarlos ahora y tu aun viéndote más o menos mayor tienes catorce años, tienes casi la misma edad que Tempest.

- Por mí no hay problema ¿Cuál será la historia?

- Severus es el padrino de magia de Harrison Tempest Asca, el cual ha vivido hasta ahora estudiando su papel en el mundo vampírico y ahora quiere empezar a estudiar en su magia, Tempest es recientemente huérfano es acogido por Severus, nadie puede probar que Tempest y Harry Potter son la misma persona, el nombre Harry Potter solo sería usado hasta que Tempest _despertara, _certificados de nacimiento, papeles todo se volverá a crear con la misma fecha de nacimiento que Harry pero a diferente nombre, los papeles de Harry Potter seguirán intactos, los goblins no quieren romper el pacto de nuestras razas y dudo que den información sobre este asunto- dijo Corvus.

- Nadie sabía que yo era el padrino de magia de Harry ni siquiera Narssisa, James fue muy específico en no decirle a nadie y tuvo razón en ser paranoico.

-La decisión sobre si desertar o no es de Tempest, despertar algo que desde un principio está dormido es un poco difícil de controlar y sus instintos atacaran rápido.

-¿Quién lo alimentara? –Dijo Equuleus- será un mes completo sino que más.

-Lo haremos los cuatro por los primeros días, Hydrus lo seguirá alimentando por el resto del mes, vacaciones de navidad nos reuniremos para alimentar y los veranos también.

-Debe acostumbrarse a también ser mordido- dijo Eridanus- por ahora nosotros lo haremos pero cuando seamos más que prometidos nosotros nos alimentaremos de él.

-No sé si eso sea una conversación privada pero yo quiero saber sobre eso- dijo Severus mirando a los cuatro vampiros.

-Se supone que nuestro prometido tome de nosotros cada mes desde la celebración de sus primeros cinco años de vida, es parte del ritual matrimonial, somos reyes, nuestra sangre es bastante poderosa pero siendo Tempest quien en su sangre ya tiene rasgos de nuestra raza solo que su cuerpo es humano, su corazón late, como cualquier heredero de la casa Asca, Tempest tomara de nosotros hasta que su instinto de matar a alguien por sangre se calme, tomen cuenta que ha estado dormido, no ha tenido tiempo de perfeccionar esa parte de el, cuando un mes o más pases su instinto se hará menos frecuente hasta que caiga en siclo, muchos vampiros ya controlados pueden llegar con tres mordidas a seis meses sin tomar sangre, Tempest a diferencia de nosotros que comemos comidas especiales, puede comer comida humana de cualquier clase un estando ya despierto- hace una pausa- Tempest cuando caiga en siclo encontrara a un sumiso o dominante que se rendirá ante él, este será humano y le dará de su sangre voluntariamente recomiéndolo como su amo por magia, esto solo le pasa a algunas persona y estos humanos son tratados también como realeza por sus amos otros los tratan como esclavos sexuales y ellos no protestaran porque su amo aun así los protege.

-Eso es bastante…

-¿Masoquista? Si, la líder la manada del lado este de España tiene dos ya que no tiene esposo, los dos son tratados como esclavos sexuales y andan _desnudos_ por el castillo, _nadie_ los puede tocar, los tratan _con respeto_, sonde la _reina_ y solo la reina puede maltratarlos –dijo Hydrus- la reina no es tan mala, les da ropa, comida, cariño, los escucha y les da de todo, solo que en momentos si los quiere desnudos ellos se sentirán _complacidos _de complacerla y consentirla.

-No creo que Harrison…

-Yo tampoco pero cada vampiro es diferente.

-¿Cómo les llaman?

-Muchos les dicen esclavos otros los llaman príncipes –dijo Equuleus con una pequeña sonrisa-Tempest estará tentado puede ser que escoja a uno una semana y a la otra escoja a otra persona eso sucederá hasta que encuentre al ideal.

-Sigamos con la historia, debe de ser real, despertarlo hará que su cuerpo cambie, al igual que su apariencia, padre se reunirá con el consejo internacional para decirles sobre Tempest y quien es, donde vivirá, quien es su protector y en qué escuela estudiara, los ministerios de muchas partes saben muy bien que meterse con nosotros sería perder buenos aliados.

-Harrison necesitara aliados, no puede sobrevivir los años que le faltan solo además ahora no soy un espía ni para la luz o para el señor oscuro, aun sin saber quién es está en peligro, los dos querrán tenerlo a su lado.

-En eso tienes razón, el camino que coja nuestra reina nosotros lo seguiremos- dijo Hydrus mientras los demás asintieron- a contrario de lo que todos dicen la reina es la que manda en casi todas las decisión, son más poderosas y Tempest aun siendo hombre será una reina.

-Por qué…

-Nosotros resolvemos todo con sangre ellas nos mantienen al margen de no hacer una estupidez, aun si Corvus se ve como una persona pasiva quiso mandar tres veces una vendetta ante vuestra raza por la desaparición de nuestro prometido, ustedes no están hundidos en sangre por nuestra madre.

-La cual por cierto estaba de un mal humor cuando le conté de nuestro hallazgo y creo que estaba preparando tropas de vampiros –dijo Corvus con una sonrisa-amo a mi madre pero maldición la mujer da _miedo_ cuando se enoja.

-Deberías verte cuando _tú_ te enojas- murmuro Eridanus mientras que Corvus lo miro mal ante el comentario.

-Esperemos a que Tempest despierte y los testamentos de los Potter sean leídos, hablaremos mejor sabiendo donde nos estábamos parado además de conseguir las pruebas para defender a Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>-Casa Weasley-<strong>

La casa Weasley siempre estuvo llena de vida, siete hijos era una gran cantidad y el alboroto era algo normal, esta vez el gran desorden no era por los cinco hijo que todavía vivían con Arthur y Molly Weasley, todos y cada uno de los chicos y chica habían sido ordenados a quedarse en sus cuartos y no bajar hasta que todos se fueran, hace mucho que la Orden no se reunía, esta vez no era por conversar del Señor Tenebroso sino sobre cierto chico que había desaparecido y no había llegado al Callejón.

-¡Silencio!- grito Dumbledore y líder de la orden- sé que todos están preocupados pero Harry aparecerá, el ministro tiene a los mejores buscándole.

-Sabes muy bien que si el niño no aparece debió pasarle algo ¡Te dije que dejarlo con ellos era mala idea!- grito Minerva- Harry jamás dañaría a alguien apropósito y esas personas debieron provocarle, ya sabes cómo es la magia accidental.

-No le defiendas Minerva- dijo Molly- Harry siempre es tranquilo pero nunca le ha gustado quedarse con sus tíos ¿Qué lo detenía para causarles problemas? –Minerva la miro de mala manera para luego mirar a Arthur el cual como siempre se mantenía callado.

-Calma, clama, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros- dijo Dumbledore antes de que Minerva pudiera contestar- Alastor ira al callejón a chequear en cada lugar, Harry debe estar asustado de haber hecho magia fuera de la escuela y debe estar buscando refugio, con tu ojo mágico podrás ver por cada pared, los demás buscaran por el camino hacia Londres, Harry pudo haberse ido caminando tratando de llegar a la entrada al callejón- Todos asintieron para empezar la búsqueda, Minerva miro de mala manera a Albus y Molly para irse de la casa. Albus miro a Molly y luego a Arthur para suspirar, nadie se había dado de cuenta del leva cambio de actitud de Arthur por suerte- Molly ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Muy ansiosa Albus, ya quiere que el plan empiece la verdad ya la puedo ver en el altar con Harry- dijo la mujer sonriendo-Ginerva Potter suena muy bien.

-Lo se mi querida Molly pero ella debe mantenerse virgen e inocente, Harry la vera como la hermosa y decente dama, todos creerán muy bien en su amor si ella se queda de esa manera para la persona a la que ama, nadie sospecharía de la dulce chica y Harry por supuesto la consideraría como una futura esposa sabiendo que esta se quedó a su lado en cada momento.

-Lo se Albus, ella también lo sabe, se casan después de salir de Hogwarts, ella queda embarazada de un heredero, Harry Potter muere en un _accidente _y ella queda como la señora Potter y podrá controlar todas las fortunas que su hijo herede de Harry, después de que el niño nazca puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, experimentar y demás, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes.

-Debo decirte que estoy de acuerdo, no nos quedamos jóvenes toda la vida mi querida Molly- sonríe dulcemente- podrás sacar una cantidad más amplia de la bóveda de Harry este año, los materiales son un poco costosos y él no se dará de cuenta, las cartas de Gringotts siguen _accidentalmente_ perdiéndose,

-Ron estará también pendiente de cualquier carta-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande- supongo que Hermione está haciendo un buen trabajo ¿No?

-Es una buena chica, hará cualquier cosa por su amor por los libros y una buena posición en el mundo mágico después de graduarse, bueno es hora de retirarme querida.

-Le acompaño a la puerta.

En uno de los cuartos de la casa dos chicos idénticos se miraban con sorpresa y asco, los gemelos Weasley habían querido probar uno de sus nuevos inventos que los ayudaba a escuchar sin que nadie se diera de cuenta… lo que descubrieron los hizo sentirse avergonzados de llevar la misma sangre que la mujer que los trajo al mundo y ser hermanos de esos dos traidores además de haber sido amigos de Hermione, de alguna manera debían decirle a Harry. Los dos gemelos supieron en ese instante que lo único que debían hacer era proteger a su hermanito en todo menos sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 de Agosto- Consejo Internacional Mágico-<strong>

Ministro de Magia de todo el mundo llegaron a la gran mansión concejal, la mansión estaba en una ubicación secreta que solo un persona sabia, cada vez que había una reunió esa persona mandaba los pork-key a cada ministro, el cual solo podía venir con dos Auror y su secretaria o asesora, estos tres magos debían jurar por su vida que no atacarían a nadie cuando antes de irse. Luka Macún suspiro al tanto trabajo, elfos de casa cocinando y preparando todo, él era el único viviendo en esa gran mansión por una parte era bueno, estar lejos de los grandes suburbios y guerras pero a veces era muy solitario, los ministros no eran los únicos en reunirse en la mansión, líderes de los hombres lobos, vampiros, elfos, Demonios, entre otras razas también eran invitadas, el consejo no discriminaba y muchos preferían mantenerlos informados a tener una guerra con alguna de esas razas.

Cuando la reunión empezó a todos los ministros llegar se sorprendió al ver que el invocarte de la reunión era Nox Caleb Shadox, líder de los vampiros y rey de Vampiria, a su lado estaba Corvus Shadox, hijo mayor y próximo a la corona al igual que sus otros tres hermanos.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido a petición del rey y líder de los vampiros Nox Caleb Shadox –dijo el Ministro de Australia- para nuevos ministros, la familia Shadox es respetada por muchos ministerios, han ayudado en guerra sacrificando a los suyos y aportando de sus fondos a nuestras comunidades, los Shadox, cada uno de sus hijos e hijas tienen inmunidad, no pueden ser tratados como civiles de segundo plano- mira indiscretamente al ministro de Britania- por favor Lord Shadox explíquenos porque invocarnos esta tarde.

-Muchas gracias por presentarse hoy- dijo Nox con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus colmillos- hoy vengo a darles una gran noticia, mis amigos, les presento a mi hijo y heredero de la primera corona de Vampiria, Corvus Shadox- todos aplauden- mis otros tres hijos lamentablemente no pudieron venir pero estoy seguro que pronto los conocerán, vengo también a informarles que ha aparecido el heredero del clan Asca.

-¡Imposible!

-¡Mentira!-grito el Ministro de Francia- todos saben que Sagitta Asca fue asesinada antes de darles a los reyes un heredero.

- A contrario de sus historias ministro Livor, Sagitta Asca dio a luz antes de ser asesinada, el o la bebe no se encontró cuando encontramos a la pobre mujer masacrada, él bebe se dio por muerto al no encontrarlo, muchos pensamos eso pero al parecer el hij/a de Sagitta fue adoptado por una pareja no mágica y así su hijo e hijo s de sus hijos siguieron con la sangre y solo cuando la primera bruja nació fue que pudimos saber que paso con ese bebe, la bruja cuando la vimos estaba en casi sus últimas semanas de embarazo y pudimos confirmar muy bien de quien veía su herencia, la mujer no tenía suficiente magia para despertar la sangre vampírica en ella pero su hijo pudo, el primer niño en todo el árbol Asca, la sangre del pequeño corría fuerte, tan fuerte que su alma pudo unirlo a los próximos cuatro reyes de Vampiria.

-¿Los goblins han confirmado su herencia? –pregunto el ministro Irlandés

-Sí, lamentablemente el niño acaba de perder a su madre y está muy interesado en empezar a entender su magia, Harrison Tempest Asca ha estado estudiando para convertirse en una reina adecuada para sus esposos, Tempest como preferimos llamarle, se enteró que tiene un padrino por magia, este padrino atendió el parto de su madre cuando este se la encontró en medio de una tormenta.

-¿Quién es este padrino mágico?

-Como saben la magia es algo muy raro y el maestro de pócimas que atendio a la mujer es residente en Britania- mira directo a Fuge con molestia- lamentablemente este no puede salir del país, este le gusta su trabajo en Hogwarts, el ministro puede darnos su nombre.

-Severus Tobias Snape-dijo casi escupiendo cada letra-¡Es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro! ¡No pueden dejarle en manos de ese hombre!.

-¡Severus fue capaz de mostrarse ante mi sin ropa para que viera que no portaba la marca en ninguna parte de su cuerpo!- dijo Corvus- Severus en casi una semana desde que encontramos a Tempest se ha mostrado como el padre que le faltó a mi prometido, enseñándole y protegiéndole ¡Se ha ofrecido en pagar la educación de Hogwarts de mi prometido!

-¡Un vampiro no entrara a Hogwarts!- grito Dolores- Esta estrictamente prohibido que cualquier criatura peligrosa o media sangre no autorizada por el ministerio reciba una educación magia.

-¡Tempest es un Asca y como heredero, ultimo descendiente de esa familia que como mi familia dio mucho por su raza tiene inmunidad! –grito Corvus a la mujer.

-¡No pueden negarle nada sino quieren a todo un clan contra vuestra nación!- dijo firmemente Nox- ¡En el momento que ha Tempest se le niegue algún derecho nuestro contrato de paz con Britania se romperá y Voldemort será lo último de lo que deberán preocuparse!

-¡El ministerio Británico ha comentado muchas faltas!- dijo la ministro de Italia- No quieran meterse en más problemas, cada vampiro y vampiresa en el mundo sirve bajo el comando de Vampiria, ninguno de ellos lo pensara dos veces para abandonar sus casas y unirse a destruir vuestro lugar de vivir ¡Una reina es más que cualquier joya que les puedas dar! ¡Es respetada y cuidada como una Diosa!

-¿Buscar otro lugar no es una opción?- pregunto otro de los ministros.

-Tempest quiere ir a Hogwarts porque…es el heredero de uno de los fundadores-dijo Corvus más calmado- mi prometido quiere ver como es el castillo, el lugar que por magia le pertenece o una parte del castillo- eso no era una mentira, a Tempest le pertenecían tres cuartas partes del castillo el solo no dijo cuánto del castillo- como saben a su mayoría de edad mi prometido podría no solo reclamar su derecho a saber todo sobre las finanzas y decisiones en Hogwarts sino también reclamar las sillas de su casa y las Asca, las cuales por derecho están ahora en jurisdicción de la casa noble Shadox.

Muchos de los ministerios aceptaron la decisión mientras que Fuge solo miraba como dos de las sillas más influentes del ministerio era arrebatada, por lo menos le quedaban las sillas de los otros tres fundadores.

-Hablemos sobre la guerra que está pasando en Britania y el cuidador de Tempest Asca.

-Claro ministro- dijo Nox- nosotros los vampiros no deseamos entrar en esta guerra, si, el señor oscuro ha estado contactando a los vampiros británicos pero estos solo quieren una vendetta contra la raza que les quito el derecho de vivir en la luz- los murmullos se oyeron con fuerza- muchos ministerios por lo menos les dan a los vampiros hogares y trabajos, vivimos más que un mago normal, hemos vivido en guerras en las que muchos perdieron la vida, muchos de esos vampiros ahora son maestros de historia, defensa o escritores de la _verdad, _Britania les serró las puertas a la comunidad vampírica y a otras comunidades de criaturas que podemos pensar y razonar, nosotros solo tomamos una o dos veces y podemos durar sin tomar por meses, los hombres lobos cambian pero que les quita darles lugares donde puedan cambiar en paz, pero no, les quitaron sus derechos de casarse, adoptar, tener trabajos, de sobrevivir, ahí tienen las consecuencias- el líder de la manada de lobos asiente.

-A mí me respetan pero no cogen ordenes de mí, cada manada es diferente y pasamos trabajo de comunicarnos y protegerlas a todas, sería como tener un solo ministerio para tantas comunidades mágicas, todo el papeleo para un solo ministro- dijo el lobo con molestia- acusándonos por lo que somos solo nos hace más peligrosos por que empezamos a odiar el regalo con el cual algunos nacemos otros somos salvados de la muerte.

-Si nuestra reina quiere apoyar a Voldemort, yo como su esposo le apoyare en su decisión- admitió Corvus mirando a todos- mientras que nuestro reino este a salvo no me importa ¿Quién haría algo igual?- Muchos ministerios asintieron, si eso salvaba a su raza de ser discriminados y tratados como basura entonces ellos aceptarían luchar por el lado que no los discriminara, que los tratara por igual- pero dudo que él vaya a querer servir a alguien que solo a traído sufrimiento, que vio a un solo bebe inocente como una piedra en su camino pero todavía mantiene su cabecita abierta por que solo tiene trece años, solo es un niño buscando aprender sobre su raíces.

-Sobre la custodia de Tempest es muy seguro que Severus Snape, su padrino de magia la tenga compartida con nuestro reino, serán mitad de las vacaciones con él y mitad con nosotros, además de eventos especiales en nuestro reino, será un ciudadano Británico hasta que Severus se mude o él quiera cambiar de escuela, esperamos que sea una opción.

-Durmstrang les mantendrá las puertas abiertas a la reina- dijo el ministro de Bulgaria asintiendo- es una de las mejores escuelas y más protegida ya que esta se mueve sin ser vista, no tiene ubicación fija.

-Elixir Academia está abierta de igual manera –dijo la ministro Italiana.

Así otras escuelas de diferentes partes dejaron sus puertas abiertas, Covus asintió hacia su padre para que un tema muy interesante fuera entrado.

-Me han informado que Sirius Black, el traidor de los Potter escapo de prisión- muchos ministros miraron a Fuge- ¿Qué clase de protección tiene ante este suceso? ¿Cómo tengo seguro que no solo mi futuro nuero esta fuera de peligro sino que otros estudiantes?

-Dementores- contesto secamente.

-No- dijo Corvus – Olvida todo ¡Tempest no pone un pie en Hogwarts teniendo a esas bestias incontrolables sueltas!

-Me estás diciendo que vas a poner a unas bestias que se _alimentan_ de la _felicidad _en una escuela llena de _niños_ que viven momentos _felices_ casi todos los días además que solo muchos de ellos no saben el único encantamiento que podría salvarles la vida ¡El maldito encantamiento probablemente solo _veinte_ de _cien_ Auror pueden hacerlo!- grito uno de los ministros.

-¡Los dementores están bajo el mando del ministerio!

-Esas cosas no definen quien es bueno o malo sino que ven a cada persona que tener emociones felices como su próxima cena además que solo les obedecen por que están en Azkaban pero cuando alguien logre comunicarles que pueden darle una vida mejor los dejaran- grito otro.

-¡Es problema de Britania cuando le tengan que decir a padres muggle que sus hijos perdieron sus almas por unas bestias que debían cuidarlos!- grito el líder de los Elfos- solo acuérdate de esto, muchos de ellos querían venganza contra vosotros y ninguno de ellos se tentara la mano para exponernos.

-¡Es el asunto de Britania!- grito el ministro Australiano calmando a todos- otros ministerios tenemos nuestras reglas cuando viene a este cierto ministerio, no nos metemos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Ministro- murmuro el rey Elfo sentándose- muchos niños, pequeños inocentes podrían morir.

-No puedo creer que haya escapado, Azkaban es la segunda prisión más segura.

-¿La segunda Ministro?- el ministro americano asiente.

-Hell Cave ahora sostiene el primer lugar, nunca ha tenido a un fugitivo- dijo sonriendo- es cuidada por demonios y criaturas controladas por estos.

-El ministro y la comunidad demoniaca americana llegaron al acuerdo de que cada persona condenada por crímenes imperdonables después de que se muestra su culpabilidad y tienen condenas perpetuas son pertenecientes a la prisión y los dominós que viven en esta pueden hacer lo que quiera con ellos, a contrario estos que han hecho algo menos agresivo y deben salir son llevados por un curso que los ayudara a tener una buena vida- dijo el líder demoniaco con una sonrisa- eso es si sobreviven.

-¿Qué tan imperdonable es el crimen de Black?

-Cadena perpetua.

-¿Su juicio que tan severo fueron los castigos? Digo muchos hubieran pensado que el Beso hubiera sido una mejor idea.

-Errr creímos que sufriera sería mejor- murmuro cerrando los ojos, gotas de sudor empezaron a hacerse notables.

-¿Nadie voto a favor de dejarlo libre?

-¡Nadie lo quería en la calle!

-Nunca leí como termino el juicio, nadie escribió sobre eso sino que Black estaba en prisión ¿un juicio así tuvo que ser público no?

-¡Sí! Digo no- muchos ministros miraron a Nox con extrañes ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

-¿Los record son públicos?

-Sí.

-Raro yo no los encontré.

-N-No creo que ya sean públicos…-murmuro.

-Yo creo que los archivos no existen porque nunca tuvo un juicio- dijo tranquilamente, ya muchos entendían por dónde venía- nadie lo _culparía_ Ministro, estaban en _guerra _que los papeles se _perdieran_ de una manera muy _accidental_ y solo lo llevaran a Azkaban pudo ser un simple _accidente_.

-¿Se imagina si es inocente? El Lord de la familia noble Black en prisión por casi trece años por un crimen que él no cometió ¡Que escandalo! La _demanda_ que podría poner si por _casualidad_ alguien decide ayudarlo-presiono la ministro Italiana- estoy segura que la _suma_ adecuada y un perdón además de inmunidad sería _muy conveniente_ y _pararía_ una demanda que podría costarles _billones_ al Ministerio, hacerlo perder _su posición_ y con los _goblins_ de abogados ¿Quién sabe cuántos _años _y _personas_ podrían llegar a _prisión_?

- O si busca refugio en otro ministerio ¡Lo muchos que podría hacer!- dijo el ministro Romano.

-C-Creo que che-chequeare- murmuro sudando, por alguna razón el lugar se había hecho muy caliente- n-no queremos a un inocente en prisión de nuevo ¿No?

-¡Estoy _completamente _de _acuerdo_ Ministro!- dijo con mucho veneno- nadie quiere al _padrino_ de _Harry James Potter_, el salvador del mundo mágico en contra de ustedes, imagínate la impresión del joven Potter, el cual es muy _poderoso_ y el _próximo_ _Lord _de la casa _Potter- Gryffindor_.

-Lo mucho que podría reclamar, muchas leyes fueron rotas, la negación de que un padrino y su ahijado se vean fue uno de los crímenes que _Godric Gryffindor_ escribió con _su propia magia_.

-¡Debo chequear!- grito agitado, los dos vampiros se miraron con una media sonrisa, tenían todo en la bolsa, con la copia de la carta de Lily Potter escribió con su magia confesando quien era el cuidador secreto sería muy suficiente además de que había varios vampiros buscando a Peter.

Después de una hora más los dos Vampiros salieron del salón de reunión sonriendo, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Luke los miro irse, era una pena que él no pudiera dar su opinión, pero si le preguntaban esos dos vampiros sabían más de lo que estaban diciendo además ¿Cómo supieron que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter? ¿Por qué pasar tanto trabajo por alguien que debía ser no importantes para ellos? Todo era tan interesante y por primera vez en su vida agradecía estar protegido en las paredes de la mansión, cuando el infierno se soltara el estaría muy bien protegido, cogió papel y lápiz para escribirle a su hermana, advirtiéndole sobre los dementores, él lo menos que quería que sus dos sobrinos fueran atacados. Dementores en una escuela llena de niños ¿Qué estaba pensado Albus en permitir esa locura?

* * *

><p><strong>-4 de Agosto-<strong>

_CHICO QUE VIVIO DESAPARECIDO_

_POR: RITA SHAKER _

_Hoy les vengo con la gran noticia que nuestro salvador lleva más de unas semanas desaparecido, la información fue confirmada en una conferencia entre nosotros los reporteros, el Ministro de Magia y Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts además de director del Concejo Mágico. El ministro y el director Dumbledore nos confirmaron que el joven Potter desapareció de la casa de su familia después de sufrir un severo ataque de magia accidental en consecuencia inflando a uno de sus familiares, según Dumbledore- quien hablo con la familia- el joven Potter salir de la casa con sus cosas y aunque su familia le decía que todo estaría bien el joven Potter parecía muy asustado. Muchos sabemos cuáles son los cargos por hacer magia fuera de la escuela y siendo un mago no en edad y yo mis lectores entendería el gran miedo del joven Harry James Potter._

_La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que nosotros no fuimos informados más rápido sobre este suceso? El Ministro nos explicó que era por la seguridad del joven Potter ya que con el escape de Sirius Black nuestro salvador estaría en gran peligro, el ministerio nos pide estar alerta e informar cualquier cosa que sepan sobre el Joven Potter._

_Esperemos que nuestro salvador este bien._

* * *

><p><strong>-15 De Agosto-<strong>

_VAMPIROS EN HOGWARTS_

_Por: Elena Vilvi_

_Mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo la última información, El ministro de magia nos acaba de informar a nosotros que uno de los cuatro heredero de la corona Shadox entrara a Hogwarts, muchos que no sean pura sangre se preguntaran sobre esto pues expliquemos, la familia noble y ancestral Shadox, igual o más antigua que los fundadores es un familia respetada por muchos ministerios en todas partes del mundo, son una familia real de Vampiros, estos vampiros viven en Vampiria, un lugar cerrado a nosotros y que mantiene la paz con nuestra raza los mago, los Shadox proviene de los cuatro primeros, los cuales formaron a Vampiria lejos del mundo mágico, los cuatro hermanos y su esposa, Sagitta Asca vivieron en paz y manteniendo nuestras conexiones abiertas hasta la fatal noche donde la Reina fue secuestrada, a esta ser encontrada masacrada y violada, Vampiria nos cerró las puertas se preguntaran ¿Por qué? El responsable fue un mago que nunca identificaron. La familia Shadox siguió en contacto con nosotros y ayudándonos en algunas guerras dando de sus hombres en nuestras guerras sin tener que hacerlo además de dar fondos para nuestro mundo, los ministerios les dieron inmunidad, la cual significa que estos serán tratados como cualquier otro mago, esto sol incluye a la familia Shadox y a la Asca, ya que esta también había aportado mucho a nuestro mundo._

_Hydrus Xavier Shadox empezara su cuarto año en Hogwarts junto a su prometido, si, nuestro querido príncipe Vampiro está comprometido, Harrison Tempest Asca- si Asca- es el único sobreviviente de la familia Asca, con un padre mago y una madre nacida de no magos, el Lord de la familia Asca después de la desafortunada muerte de su madre fue dejado en las manos de su padrino de magia, algo que no pasa muy a frecuente, los padrinos y madrinas por magias son muy extraños, no muchos magos tienen uno, solo niños con gran cantidad de magia y fuerza tienen uno, podemos esperar grandes cosas de el prometido del príncipe de Vampiria, el joven Harrison empezara su tercer año en Hogwarts al haber pasado sus exámenes con grandes notas._

_El ministro nos pide el mayor entendimiento sobre esto, la familia Shadox y Asca son familias poderosas en el mundo mágico y en el mundo vampírico, son considerados reyes y el actual Rey nos advierte que algo a pasarles…lo último de nuestros problemas será el que no debe ser nombrado. Nox Caleb Shadox, actual rey de Vampiria y su hijo el príncipe Corvus Shadox- y también prometido de Harrison- próximo a la corona nos amenaza de una guerra con mucha sangre si alguien intenta algo malo en contra de los dos jóvenes príncipes vampiros._

* * *

><p><strong>-19 de Agosto –<strong>

_HARRY JAMES POTTER PIDE ASILO POLITICO A VAMPIRIA_

_Por: Rita Shekel _

_Como han leído en el titulo mis queridos lectores, nuestro salvador ha pedido asilo a Vampiria, el reino vampírico, nuestro salvador fue visto entrando a Gringotts acompañado del futuro rey Corvus, según el príncipe Harry Potter fue encontrado en el bosque de la casa familiar Shadox, no sabiendo quien era los vampiros lo acogieron y curaron múltiples de las heridas del joven mago, este mostraba signos de malnutrición a largo plazo, golpes, quemaduras, huesos rotos, lo peor es que exámenes hechos por doctores trabajando en Gringotts confirmaron el horrendo pasado de nuestro héroe, Harry James Potter no vivió como nosotros suponíamos, según el príncipe la familia que cuidada de este lo maltrataba, el joven Potter lo se los confirmo casi llorando, que la razón de huir de la casa de su familia era que lo iban a matar por haber inflado a su tía, el abuso empezar desde hacerlo cocinar, privarlo de comida, hacerlo hacer todas las tareas caseras de la casa, ropa de segunda mano, no juguetes en navidad, golpes y lo mas horrendo la negación de amor y lo más simple…un cuarto, nuestro héroe estuvo viviendo por casi once a~nos en un closet debajo de las escaleras._

_El joven Potter confeso de su gran indignación al saber ninguno de sus maestros le creyó cuando este les dijo sobre el maltrato, que al entrar al mundo mágico él pensó que estaría a salvo pero se encontró con que su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba poseído y quiso matarlo, en su segundo año niños petrificados ¿Cómo es que nosotros no nos enteramos de esto? La razón fue un basilisco, la cámara de los secretos era muy real según el joven Potter, un diario encantado con magia negra callo en las manos de una niña inocente, esta abrió la cámara mientras el diario se alimentaba de ella, el joven Potter descubrió la entrada así que con la compañía de su mejor amigo y el maestro falsa de ese año –el joven Potter no quiso dar nombres- pudo rescatar a la chica, el casi muriendo en el intento._

_Harry Potter esta arto de ser atacado y de ser visto como un salvador, nadie miro el abuso o el simple hecho que él es solo un niño de trece año que se ha visto al frente de la muerte dos veces estando de nuevo en el mundo mágico y nadie hace nada para evitarlo, al descubrir que posiblemente Sirius Black está detrás de él, Corvus Shadox le ofreció asilo político con un tutor privado para que pudiera terminar sus estudios, Harry Potter nos dio estas últimas palabras:_

_HP: No soy un salvador cuando ni siquiera pude para que me golpeara, soy solo un niño ¿Es que no lo ven? No soy un salvador, deben aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismos, solo tengo trece años de edad, de la misma edad de alguno de vuestro hijos, sobrinos o hasta nietos, quiero sentirme seguro por una vez en mi vida, le dio las gracias a Harrison Tempest Asca quien atendió mis heridas y quiero informarles que he negado mi derecho sobre el nombre Gryffindor para dárselos al propietario mayor de Hogwarts._

_Muchos sabemos que hacer esto no solo debilita la fortuna Potter sino que ha dado su voto en cualquier declaración que se deba de hacer en Hogwarts además ¿Quién es el propietario mayor? Todos sabemos que debe de referirse a uno de los herederos de los fundadores_

_¿Quién será?_

* * *

><p><strong>-Primero de Septiembre- Casa Prince-<strong>

Harry se miró en el espejo, Merlín que las cosas habían cambiado, Severus era la persona más amable del mundo cuando pasabas su pasión por las pócimas, se había abierto mucho más desde que recupero todas las memorias, el mismo había cambiado, el día que despertó después de desmayarse cuando sacaban todos los hechizos se sintió como nunca se había sentido, su magia estaba a su toda potencia, cada una de las habilidades naturales que tenia se le hacía mucho más fácil, le faltaba mejorarlas y pulirlas pero nada que los tutores personales que Severus le había contratado no corrigieran, la visita de para la lectura del testamento de sus padres había sido muy interesante.

_-Flash Back-_

Los dos magos y cuatro vampiros entraron al banco como la vez anterior, por suerte nadie los había visto llegar, Ragnok los había recibido con la notica que Molly Weasley había sacado una pequeña cantidad de dinero pero una hora más tarde que esta sacara el dinero un Auror había venido con una petición para congelar la bóveda Potter, Ragnok, por supuesto llamo todas las copias que pertenecían a Harry Potter y vinieron cuatro llaves por esa razón el Departamento de Leyes y Fraudes estaba informado de todas las transacciones que se había hecho cuando Harry todavía era un bebe además de que la mujer, Sacha Mcgood, una pura sangre de familia neutral jurara por su magia no revelar la ubicación de Harry Potter o cualquier información sobre su lugar de vivir, con tactación Etc, la mujer quería que presentara cargos, Sacha era una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo y más cuando se trataba en hundir a una persona tan elevada como Albus, Sacha había dejado muy en claro desprecio por el hombre con unos muy coloridos insultos, según ella ese no era el único lugar donde la barba blanca de Albus había estado metida pero las familias terminaban arrepintiéndose cuando sus vidas se habían un infierno hasta el punto de tener que desaparecer. Después de varias sugerencias, acordaron que se reunirían con la mujer pero esta debía jurar nuevamente unas cuantas cosas más, Ragnok había sido muy explícito cuando dijo que el mismo seria su abogado, claro por el precio indicado.

-Ya que ese tema está terminado empecemos con los testamentos- dijo volviéndose serio- empezaremos con el de James Potter ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si—dijeron los dos magos unidos.

_Yo, Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord de la casa noble Potter-Gryffindor, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho._

_A mi mejor amigo y hermano, Sirius Black, si yo o mi esposa no sobrevivimos le dejo la custodia de Harry James Potter y todo control sobre los bienes Potter, no te preocupes Sirius, Minyx, actual asesor de la fortuna Potter se ha comprometido a ayudarte con todos los papeleos y demás, amigo cuida de mi hijo por favor, no te quedes en el dolor de nuestra muerte, pequeño Bambi te necesita ¿Vale?_

_A Remus Lupin le dejo los libros que están en la bóveda Potter bajo su nombre, cada uno de ellos es un original y tres copias del mismo, sé que siempre quisiste abrir una biblioteca, ahora tienes libros de sobra para abrirla, 1, 234,234 gelleons son todos tuyos para gastar en ropa, lo necesitas y no puedes devolverlos, también desde el momento de la lectura de mi testamento la poción para tu pequeño problema peludo estarán pagas, no a una tienda amigo, nadie se enterara, todo el dinero llegara a la bóveda Snape, Remus las pago por que eres mi amigo no porque te tengo pena, cuida a Sirius y a Harry, por favor no dejes que se convierta en algo que yo fui._

_Severus Tobias Snape…gracias por todo y gracias por tu perdón, a ti te dejo una bóveda a parte ya a tu nombre, esa bóveda está llena de ingredientes que pude conseguir, muchos de ellos son muy exóticos, tranquilo están bajo un encantamiento de preservación, el dinero en ella es para que puedas cubrir los gatos de tu búsqueda para la cura de la mordida del hombre lobo y otros proyectos que tengas en un futuro, cuídate y no te dejes hundir en el rencor, yo no te culpo, hiciste lo que debías, lamentablemente Harry era uno de ellos._

_A Peter Pettigrew solo te dejo esto: Nos traicionaste y vas a pagar, habrá una carta que a la leída de este testamento debe ser entregada a Amelia Bones, esta carta esta jurada con mi magia así que es solo la verdad, rata vas a pagar. Además Amelia Cariño, Albus conjuro el hechizo… diviértete masacrándolo~_

_A mi pequeño Bambi… lamento no poder vivir para verte casarte, estoy seguro que entiendes mis palabras, papa te ama y siempre lo hará, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece y ten cuidado, no todas las barbas definen el color del alma, todo es tuyo pequeño, cada una de las cosas de cada mansión Potter, cada cuatro y demás, usa el dinero sabiamente, no durara para siempre._

_Albus Dumbledore ¡Aléjate de la vida de mi hijo! No trates de controlarlo, no es un arma, no es nada, es un niño, espero que entiendas mi advertencia viejo cabra._

_Molly Weasley, no Molly, no te dejo nada solo te dejo esta advertencia: Harry no se casara con tu próximo hijo o hija, no, no se casara con ninguno de tus hijos, si Harry se llegara a enamorar de un Weasley debe ser evaluado y ser chequeado por pócimas de amor y encantamientos, además creo que también a Arthur algo en su actitud está muy mal._

_De esta parte en adelante solo los indicados por magia podrán oír la grabación, los demás no oirán nada._

_A cuatro reyes muy especiales, no se atrevan a hacer llorar a mi pequeño o Sirius los matara, no estoy jugando, acorde en el matrimonio porque sé que ustedes lo amaran._

_Severus, la custodia de Harry está dividida entre Sirius y Tú, ahí una propiedad ya a tu nombre cuando quieran escapar, Draconis y Narssisa serán proveídos con nuevos nombres y los goblins pelearan por lo que por derecho le pertenece a Draco y Narssi, no tengan miedo de lucharlo, Lucius no podrá encontrarlos ni mucho menos hacerles daño._

_No confíen en Albus._

_Terminacion de mensaje privado_

_EN NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA PETUNIA DUSLEY NEE EVANS DEBE HACERSE CARGO DE MI HIJO, SI ES LA ULTIMA OPCION DEBE SER EVALUADA SEVERAMENTE, AL IGUAL QUE SU ESPOSO, UN GOBLIN CADA MES DEBERA CHEQUEAR A MI HIJO, POR NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA ESTA CLAUSURA DEBE SER ROTA._

_Yo, James Potter termino mi testamento, que mi palabra así sea._

Harry sintió como un gran peso se iba, su padre lo amaba, él siempre tuvo la duda aun cuando todos decía que lo amaba, un poquito de el siempre dudo, seco las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla para sonreír levemente, Severus también le sonreía con tristeza, a~nos pensando que odiaba a alguien para después recordar que esa persona no eras lo que imaginabas.

-El testamento de Lily Potter esta uno confidencia solo ciertas personas pueden oírlos y deben jurar no hablar sobre lo que oigan con otras personas- dijo el Goblin- esta clausura solo se activara cuando el testamento sea oficialmente leído.

_Yo, Lady Lilian Sofia Potter nee Evas- Asca, esposa de James Charlus Potter, actual Lord de la casa noble Potter, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho._

_En mi muerte la custodia de Harry James Potter debe ser dada a James Potter, su Padre, si él ya está fallecido su custodia estará dividida entre sus padrinos legales, si ninguno de estos está disponible su custodia será dividida entre Severus Tobias Snape- Prince y Remus Lupin, a estos estar indispuestos por enfermedad, facultades mentales o muerte, mi hijo puede ser dado en adopción a una casa noble, de preferencia la casa noble Bones, al mi hijo ser adoptado los goblins deben hacer una visita al mes, hacerle chequeos, si mi hijo es tratado bien las visitas parara y se harán menos frecuentes, ojo esto no significa que los goblins no sabrán si lo maltratan, de ninguna manera mi hijo, Harry James Potter debe ser dejado en las manos de mi hermana, Petunia Dursley nee Evans... si alguna de estas clausuras son rotas mi hijo será de inmediato dado a sus padrinos por magia, estos se mantendrán en el anonimato y solo cuando Harry empiece Hogwarts u otra escuela será que el mundo sepa del nuevamente._

_Sirius Black, sabes que no tengo mucho pero te dejo el set de duelista, sé que lo amas y te lo dejo, cuida a mi hijo Sirius._

_Remus Lupin, termina tu carrera amigo, si Britania no te acepta ve a otro lugar, la casa la cual decidas vivir estará paga y amueblada, si la dejas, los goblin la venderán y esperaran a que compres otra, Remus te quiero ¿Dejarías que te quiera un poco más? Cuida de Harry y Sirius._

_Severus Tobias Snape- Prince, amor te perdono, sé que no pude amarte como tú a mí pero por mí por favor cuida a pequeño Harry, no puede ser algo que nunca ha visto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, te dejo en una bóveda a tu nombre ingredientes de pócimas y una cantidad bastante generosa para tus proyectos, libros de pócimas y estas palabras:_

_Busca el amor y no te quedes solo Severus._

_A mi pequeño bebe… mi pequeño copo, mama te adora más que a su propia vida, si muero moriré sabiendo que te he salvado, las madres siempre ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo por nuestros hijos, no te dejes llevar por lo que todos dicen, la fama no lo es todo, estoy segura que sacaran libros de ti pero cada uno de ellos podría ser mentira, alguien queriendo sacar dinero, no te preocupes osito, tu familia te protegerá._

_A la pareja de mi hijo, sé que es muy pronto pero quiero advertirle que saldré de la tumba si le hacen daño._

_Peter…Pitercito… se qué fuiste tú rata inmunda, he dejado una carta escrita con mi magia, esta será dada a Amelia Bones al este testamento leerse una cosa más…_

_Albus Dumbledore, fue el que hizo en encantamiento y estaba informado de quien era el nuevo cuidador secreto._

_¡Sufre Maldita Cabra!_

_Arthur Weasley: por favor chequéate por encantamientos creo que has sido hechizado por tu esposa._

_Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley: sé que son muy pero muy pequeños para recordarnos pero tío y tía los quieren demasiado, a ustedes les deje bóvedas personales, ese dinero les ayudara en la escuela y algún sueño que quieran cumplir, cuiden a primo Harry no hagan travesuras, concéntrense en sus estudios y sin importar que no pierdan la esperanza de cumplir vuestros sueños, Bill, bebe, llegaras lejos, en cualquier carrera que escojas, Charlie, los dragones son peligros pero te apoyo en tu decisión aún eres joven pero sé que naciste para dominarlos. Fred y George la próxima generación que atormentara a Hogwarts con sus travesuras, a ustedes solo les dijo que no gasten ese dinero en chucherías y si quieren superarse por estudien, para crear nuevas bromas se necesitan estudios además de magia, besos y grandes abracitos._

_Percy Weasley: debes abrir un poco tu mente, sé que nunca hemos sido muy conocidos pero como a tus hermanos ahí una bóveda esperándote, úsala para terminar tus estudios y te recomiendo que si quieres una carrera en el ministerio antes busques en otros, escuelas fuera de Britania te ofrecen más ramas y enseñanzas, la política es una fuente de saber y solo quien sabe manejar sus catar sobrevive, cuídate y espero que escuches mi consejo._

_Amelia Bones: Amiga no dejes que el culpable siga libre, Peter es un animagi de una rata rechoncha y fea._

_Yo, Lilian Sofía Potter nee Evans Asca termino mi testamento, que así mi palabra sea._

-Oh mama- murmuro Harry sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo Severus haciendo círculos en la espalda del joven- todo paso, anda, respira.

-Es verdad Tempest, tu madre no hubiera querido verte así de triste- dijo Equuleus sonriendo un poco al chico asentir secándose las lágrimas.

-Las cartas de tus padres deben ser suficientes para pedir un juicio para el Lord Black- dijo el goblin- Lilian Potter también nos dejó con el removedor del sello ¿Quiere quitarlo?

-Sí, quiero quitarlo- dijo decidido.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Rio levemente al acordarse de su reacción después de despertar cuando quitaron el sello, su cabeza había dolido demasiado y todo y cada una de sus habilidades era mejor, podía oír, ver, oler mejor, su paladar era más frágil, según Hydrus debía esperar por lo menos unas cuantas semanas a que todo su cuerpo terminara de ajustarse para poder digerir mejor la comida humana, su primer ataque por sangre fue una hora después de despertar, aunque se negó a morder a alguno de sus prometidos al principio, con miedo de matarlos unos quince minutos después estaba devorando a Corvus, esos días había estado recluso en su cuarto, los ataques eran fuertes y muy frecuentes, según Hydrus que se hubiera acoplado al cambio tan rápido era muy buena señal, ahora podía estar cuatro a seis días sin sangre.

El mayor cambio había sido en su cuerpo, ya los signos de malnutrición no eran tan evidentes, no era tan flaco al punto de parecer huesos sino que ahora si seguía flaco pero con una apariencia natural y saludable, mi piel había cogido un tono mucho más pálido resaltado con mucha fuerza su pelo negro carbón, este había crecido hasta más debajo de su espalda casi llegando a sus muslos- Corvus le había dicho que no lo cortara, una reina casada debía verse elegante- ojos habían sido el cambio total, ojos verdes ahora eran dorados brillantes con las pupilas medias rasgadas, sus ojos también eran grandes y con largas pestanas negras, orejas medias puntiagudas, sus facciones ahora no eran tan parecidas a las de su padre, era una rara combinación entre su madre y padre, Sirius- Por su sangre Black- y sangre Asca, por decirlo así era un chico con características muy pura sangre.

Corvus había sido de gran ayuda diciéndole sobre su nuevo aspecto, ojos dorados eran una característica en los Asca mientras que otros vampiros variaban entre marrones, vinos, negros y verdes muy oscuros, los Asca por herencia podían cambiar su color de ojos, dorados era su color natural, rojos cuando sacaba sus instintos y en su caso verde si quería ocultar su color dorado, Harrison- ahora Tempest- había muy gustosamente, siempre le gusto sus ojos verdes y eran la única cosa que lo ataban a su madre- además de su sangre- Corvus también le había dicho sobre sus habilidades como vampiro, telequinesis, fuerza, inmunidad al sol, inmunidad al veneno, un poco de debilidad al calor entre otras cosas. El día en Gringotts había sido muy productivo, reclamo todas las herencias no informadas a Dumbledore, el anillo de heredero de la familia Prince –el cual colgaba por su cuello hasta sus quince- el anillo Slytherin y Ravenclaw haciéndolo el propietario mayor de Hogwarts, el anillo de la familia Grace y Lee Gin se habían enterado que eran familias muy importantes y que con un solo una pócima de adopción como hermano podría pasar el anillo a esa persona- los cuatro reyes acordaron en no tener tantos hijos aun Tempest reclamando que quería una familia no tan _grande, _para el _doce_ hijos no eran tantos- el anillo Asca había sido uno de los mejores en reclamar, no solo haciéndolo heredero y Lord de la casa sino que identificándolo como un Asca, nadie podía meterse con él. Harry James Potter había reclamado las demás casa, haciendo una condena legal contra todos quienes le robaron y pasándole el control de la fortuna e línea Gryffindor a su salvador y protector Harrison Tempest Asca, para todo Harry Potter había negado su derecho en la casa noble Gryffindor y ni sus hijos podían recuperarla.

Ellos sabían que algún día la mentira explotaría y no estaban de brazos cruzados, cuatro de 20 ministerios alrededor del mundo ya sabían la verdad bajo un muy fuerte juramento sobre su vida, magia y familia que nadie sabría la información dada, Nox era un hombre muy temible…su esposa lo era más, Australia, Bulgaria, Italia y Japón eran los cuatro ministerios además de las siete razas grandes – Veelas, Hombre Lobo, Elfos, Ninfas, Goblins, Demonios y Kisune –Australia les estaba ayudando a montar un caso por si una demanda llegara a pasar o los medios se enteraban, razón por la cual Harry Potter cambiar su nombre y mentir: protección hacia la reina vampírica, paz nacional- algo le llegaba a pasar el infierno se desatara- amenazas contra su persona, personas tratando de robarle y manipularlo, un señor oscuro tratando de matarlo, trauma emocional causado por cierto mago al ponerlo en una casa abusiva, en otras palabras cualquier demanda seria parada sin ni siquiera mover un dedo y Tempest amaba sentirse en poder. Rio levemente al acordarse de todo, se sentía tan bien ser libre, poder pensar lo que tu querías pensar, Salazar había sido de gran ayuda en cuestión de la marca además de informarle donde estaba la entrada hacia el cuarto secreto en la cámara de los secretos, en la cámara había un huevo de familiar, una librería que sostenía cada original de cada libro puesto en los libreros en la biblioteca y oficina de Hogwarts…ósea solo habían copias perfectas de libros en la librería. Su forma de pensar también había cambiado demasiado, sin los bloqueos y encantamientos podía pensar muy claramente las cosas, Ron era un celoso inmaduro que no sabía lo que tenía, Ginny era un tonta controlada por su enamoramiento/ obsesión con el además de controlada por su madre, Hermione… bueno Hermione tenía una gran problema de superioridad y le daba demasiado de respeto a los adultos y personas que le prometían una vida mejor, como los soporto todo ese tiempo él nunca lo sabría pero tenía la impresión que era por el encantamiento de lealtad.

Se miro por ultima vez al espejo para salir de su cuarto, hoy era el día, hoy todos conocerían a Harrison Tempest Asca y el no podía estar mas ansioso de volver al castillo que siempre ha llamado hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p>Tempest miro por toda la estación con una sonrisa, hoy sería el día donde algo nuevo comenzaría, no más Harry Potter, no, ya no tenía que aguantar a las personas queriendo controlarlo, no tenía que vivir en la sobra de sus padres, sin que nadie lo mirara o lo acusara de ser el próximo señor oscuro por ser poderoso ¿Qué importaba ahora? ¡Nada! Tempest Asca solo tenía cuatro objetivos en su vida, terminar la escuela, hacer pagar a quieres el robaron, aprender a ser una excelente esposa para sus prometidos y ser feliz cuando se casara, aun sin conocer a los cuatro vampiros él sabía que los cuatro darían cualquier cosa por protegerlo y ese sentimiento era sensacional, cuatro personas muy poderosas protegiéndolo era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz y por primera vez amado.<p>

-Entonces será hasta el primer receso Tempest- dijo Corvus con una sonrisa- recuerda que puedes escribirme cuando quieras, cualquier peligro está obligado a informarme y por favor cuídate –mira a Hydrus seriamente- _…|No confíes en nadie, sin importar debes mantenerte cerca de él, cuidado con el viejo|…_

_…|Confía en mi|… _dijo asintiendo Hydrus.

Tempest miro a los dos chicos con una pequeña sonrisa, el idioma vampírico era tan ancestral como el habla parsel, el había aprendido mucho después del último viaje al banco, Corvus quería que el supiera de las costumbres y leyes, habla, estatus entre otras cosas más, con un poco de su poder de vampiro pudo adelantar muchas cosas que un mago o humano normal no podría hacer. Los gemelos habían sido de gran ayuda en sus estudios y como Tempest había sospechado era como tener a un par de gemelos Weasley, nadie se salvaba de ellos… bueno Severus se salvaba de las bromas y el también se salvaba al ser el prometido pero los demás… vamos a decir que cada día fue mas gracioso.

-Vasta Corvus, los dos estarán bien, después de todo tendrán a Severus cuidándolos.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un crio! -dijo molesto Hydrus.

-Sigue creyendo te eso - dijeron los gemelos juntos haciendo reír a Tempest.

-Voy a extrañar oírte reír Tempest- murmuró Equuleus con tristeza, el menor de los gemelos y Tempest habían pasado más tiempo junto que todos los demás.

-Yo voy a extrañar tus bromas pero tranquilo volveremos a vernos en Yulle - dijo el de ojos dorados para darle a su prometido un beso en la mejilla y mirar al mayor de los gemelos- tú también Eridanus, cuida a tu hermano- sonríe tranquilamente para también besar la mejilla del otro gemelo- y ¡No travesuras ustedes dos!

-No prometemos nada- dijeron unidos.

-Prometo escribir sobre lo que pase en Hogwarts y si pasa algo decirte- le dijo a Corvus con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera que re consideraras esta decisión, ahí otras escuelas que felizmente te aceptaran.

_…|Aún hay personas buenas en ese lugar y son las personas a las que quiero salvar, no quiero luchar a Voldemort, no quiero ser parte de su guerra o la_ _guerra de Dumbledore, todavía no se que hacer o pensar pero se que todavía hay personas buenas, personas leales a mí y no a otra persona_s_|…_ dijo en vampírico con una sonrisa, Corvus asintió con tristeza.

-Cuídate- su sur a para besar a Tempest en la frente.

-Tú también Corvus.

-Es hora de irnos- murmuró Hydrus para aguantar la mano de Tempest, las personas estaban empezando a mirarlos y lo menos que quería era un ataque antes de poder entrar al tren.

-¡Los quiero! - dijo Tempest con la cara sonrojada, los otros tres vampiros sonrieron para asentir.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- dijo Equuleus con preocupación- todavía no estamos tarde...

-Debemos confiar en nuestro prometido Equuleus- dijo Corvus al verlos montarse en el tren pero el también estaba indeciso, era su prometido el que viajaría en ese tren, el que estaría rodeado de magos que hablarían mal de el y le tendrían miedo ¡Él no quería que Tempest se sintiera rechazado o que la esperanza que tenía en esas personas fuera falsa también! Él quería tener a Tempest en el castillo, vestido con las más finas telas, que fuera tratado como se lo merecía, que fuera vago, que jugará con juguetes que en su infancia nunca tuvo ¡Tenía trece años todavía! Debía tener esa infancia pero su amado también tenía razón, podía ser que hubiera humanos que valiera la pena salvar.

-Corvus...

-Sólo ahí que esperar, solo...confiar que todo estará bien además las tropas están atentas, cualquier ataque, el mínimo que sea los magos se encontrarán con una guerra muy sangrienta.

Los gemelos a sintieron una sádica sonrisa, ellos también estaban pensando en el baño de sangre que se formaría en el momento que algo le pasará a Tempest o a Hydrus, los vampiros no perdonaban nada y menos que sus reyes fueran heridos. A lo lejos dos gemelos iguales habían estado mirando al grupo de vampiros con mucha curiosidad, los dos gemelos no eran tontos ni mucho menos ciegos, aunque estuviera cambiado y no tuviera esos ojos verdes que todos conocían ellos pudieron identificar a Harry Potter.

-Oh querido hermano ¿Que tan ciegos estarán los demás? – dijo con una sonrisa Fred.

-No lo sé Fred pero se veía feliz ¿No? Junto a los vampiros- murmuro George, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, si Harry era feliz como un vampiro ellos serían felices por el –solo quiero que sepa la falsa, quiero se sepa quiénes son las personas en las que puede confiar.

-¿Crees que es hora? –dijo para mirar a los vampiros, su gemelo hizo lo mismo para asentir.

-Es hora de mostrarle a todos que no somos tan rojos y somos más verdes- los dos sonrieron para mirar de nuevo a los vampiros, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron les asintieron para entrar al tren, Harry Potter o ahora Tempest tenía unos hermanos sobreprotectores y vampiros o no ellos querían lo mejor para su hermano… si lo hacían llorar sufrirían las _consecuencias_… Afuera del tren los tres vampiros y Hydrus sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-En Otra Parte del Tren-<strong>_

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville miraban como la estación empezaba a alejarse, Harry de verdad este año no vendría a Hogwarts…

-¡No puedo creer que haya buscado refugio en los vampiros!- dijo molesta Hermione- es solo un cobarde.

-¿Qué pasara con el señor oscuro? Según Dumbledore Harry es el único que puede derrotarlo- dijo Ginny asustada- además ¿Qué pasara con mi fortuna? ¿Mi título como Lady Potter?

-Tranquilas Dumbledore sabrá que hacer, Harry no es tan inteligente, debió haber dejado un cabo suelto en algún lado además Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos tiene conexiones- dijo Ron con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Qué piensas tu Neville?

-Este año será aburrido- murmuro para mirar por la ventana, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles, el estómago no le aguantaba mucho.

¿Qué clase de personas eran? Harry tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, era su vida y si eso lo mantenía seguro entonces tenía derecho a hacerlo ¿Qué había hecho el mundo mágico por el desde que entro? Nada ¿Quién lo había mantenido a salvo mientras Voldemort atacaba y lo trataba de matar? Nadie ¿Por qué debía defenderlos del señor oscuro? No había contestación, nadie en el mundo mágico había evitado que Harry fuera abusado por sus tíos, que le casi mataran a golpes, que la presión y el miedo lo llevaran a pedir asilo por una raza que todos decían que era oscura y esa raza había tenido más corazón que ellos. Él nunca se metió en las _aventuras_ que Harry tenia pero era la persona que veía cuando el salvador del mundo se sentaba a llorar sus miedos, a decirle a las plantas su temor, Neville nunca supo cómo consolar a nadie porque a él nunca lo consolaban cuando él hacia eso mismo, así que solo se sentado al lado del chico y contarle sobre cada una de las plantas en la casa verde hasta que el llanto se calmaba y ese chico, no el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ sino solo _Harry_ se quedaba dormido recostado del amigo que siempre lo hacía calmar, Neville aprendió a no preguntar sobre lo que oía antes de sentarse, antes de evitar que su amigo entrara en un ataque de pánico y se hundiera en pensamiento no muy sanos, así formo su amistad con solo Harry, no el _Niño-Que-Vivió_ como los demás sino el chico estudioso con otros talentos que nadie sabía ni siquiera esos que se hacían llamar amigos. El ya no tendría a un confidente al cual decirle los horrores que el también vivía con su abuela… por lo menos su amigo ya no sería maltratado, eso era lo único que calmaba la sensación de tristeza en su pecho mientras la estación cada vez se hacía más pequeña a la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Con Tempest y Hydrus-<span>_**

Los dos vampiros estaban felices que nadie los hubiera molestado desde que se fueron de la plataforma, Hydrus estaba seguro que la chica que trato de entrar a sentarse con ellos había regado donde se estaban sentado y así todos se mantenía alejados o si estaban cercas eran muy silenciosos y Hydrus se lo agradecía, por el tren estar tan callado podía disfrutar la vista, sentir la suave respiración de su prometido contra su pecho mientras dormía, ah, sí que estaba feliz, al estar solos en el compartimiento del tren pudo alimentar a Tempest hasta que este se quedó dormido con el estómago lleno y contento, le hacía feliz saber que tendría a Tempest para él solo y que sus hermanos debían estar retorciéndose de los celos y eso lo hacía sentir tanta satisfacción ¡Tempest era de el por la mayoría del año! Solamente de él y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie más.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba, de momento el aura de un hombre lobo le llego ¿Qué hacia un hombre lobo en el tren? ¡El alfa de los lobos no les había informado de un niño lobo asistiendo a Hogwarts! Espera…él no se atrevería…

_-James y yo éramos amigos de un chico muy bueno, era como tener una conciencia andante, es la persona a la que amo tanto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de tristeza-nunca pude superar el dolor de verlo mirarme de esa manera… pero lo más bello de él que aunque tenía un pequeño problema peludo siempre podía sacar una sonrisas, aun cuando estaba en dolor._

_-¿Cómo se llama Sirius? La persona a la que amas tanto- pregunto Tempest sentado al lado de su padrino._

_-Remus… Remus Lupin._

Hydrus evito gruño a lo alto para no despertar a Tempest, esto era obra del viejo, cualquier lobo o vampiro sabían del acuerdo de paz entre las razas pero no era para estar juntos un año completo ¡No todos los lobos sueltos sabían sobre esto! ¿Qué pasaba si Remus no estaba en control? ¿Qué tal si no estuvo en una manada? Donde le enseñaran las leyes entre las dos razas, abrazo el cuerpo de Tempest mas al suyo al aura hacerse más fuerte, Remus debía ser un lobo suelto, cualquier lobo ya los hubiera descubierto y hubiera cubierto su aura de él, sintió como Tempest aun dormido se empezaba a inquietar, él sabía que Tempest podría sentirla por ser tan poderoso no solo como vampiro sino también como mago, los vampiros tenía la habilidad de sentir el aura de un persona naturalmente pero Tempest tenía la habilidad de verlas volviendo su habilidad de sentirlas mucho más fuertes. _"Solo un mal movimiento Lobo y mueres"_ pensó al sentirlo afuera del compartimiento _"Solo un ataque y tu cabeza es mia"_

-Hola ¿Crees que pueda sentarme aquí?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pero la sonrisa desapareció al notar los ojos rojos del chico- ¡Oh tranquilo! ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué Albus no me advirtió sobre esto?

-Siéntate, un movimiento mal dado y tu cabeza es mia- dijo Hydrus con veneno pero a la vez relajándose, el lobo no era una amenaza por lo que veía pero era mejor tenerlo cerca.

-Gracias…- murmuro para poner su baúl en su lugar y sentarse, tendría una larga conversación con Albus ¿Por qué no avisarle que habrían vampiros e Hogwarts este año? Podría ser que hubiera salido en el Diario Profeta pero su viejo Directo sabía que él se mantenía muy lejos de los periódicos o cualquier cosa mágica desde que _el_ traiciono a los Potter, miro al chico disimuladamente, debía estar en su cuarto año mientras la chica o chico dormido debía estar en el mismo año o un año menor, era extraño que su lobo no estuviera pidiendo la sangre de los dos vampiros sino que se sintiera bastante tranquilo al ver a la chica dormida en los brazos del otro vampiro ¿Por qué?

-Deberías buscar ayuda- dijo el vampiro haciendo mirando a Remus a los ojos- digo por tu problema, los lobos como tú, que creen que su lobo es malo solo se matan más rápido, te estas envenenando con esa medicina de los magos.

-No sabes nada- dijo molesto Remus.

-¿Y tú sabes más? – Dijo con sarcasmo- he vivido toda mi vida con mi tribu, he visto he ido con mi padre, _el rey_ _vampiro _a visitar a los lobos desde que tengo memoria, la paz entre las dos razas ha estado desde la última guerra y te aseguro he visto lobos como tu llegar a la tribu de la manada de lobos y salir muy diferentes, más saludables y siendo uno con sus lobos, deberías pedir ayuda, no todos los lobos son asesinos, no todos se creen mejor, no son como el que te mordió- Remus desvió la mirada a lo último ¿Por qué el chico quería ayudarlo? ¿Y si tenía razón y podían ayudar? ¿Qué tal si esa medicina que el había estado tomando solo ha estado matando? ¿Si perjudicaba más de lo que ayudaba? Si su lobo era un perrito manso cuando se transformaba pero los dolores eran insoportables y se sentía más débil después de cada dosis –si quieres ayuda solo habla conmigo y solo conmigo, puedo ayudarte a contactar al rey, este estará feliz de que te unas a su manada, puedo ver que eres inteligente y el Alfa de los lobos es bastante razonable.

-Lo pensa…- paro de hablar al sentir el tren parar.

-No pudimos haber llegado- murmuro Hydrus con un mal presentimiento, el frio en el compartimiento cada vez era más fuerte mientras los cristales se empañaban, de momento se dio de cuenta de algo.

Tempest ya no estaba dormido.

-Tempest ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al mirarle, el chico estaba pálido y había empezado a temblar.

-Cállales…-murmuro asustado, ojos dorados se encontraron con los vino de Hydrus, el vampiro pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de su prometido, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasado estaba afectando mucho a Tempest.

-Algo se acerca- dijo Remus sacando su varita, dos estudiantes podían estar en peligro, los vampiros al igual que los hombres lobos eran odiados en la comunidad mágica, un ataque era de esperarse.

Hydrus asintió recostando a Tempest del asiento y sacar sus instintos, el no dejaría que nada se acercara a su pequeño Tempest el cual parecía cada vez más horrorizado por lo que oía, se sentía mal al no saber lo que pasaba, él no quería sentirse débil y no poderlo proteger como podría haberlo hecho Corvus con su conocimiento o los gemelos con su poder, él no quería sentirse de esa manera ¡Quería protegerle! El _'clic'_ de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volver de su pensamiento, una mano huesuda se asomó y Hydrus entendió la razón de que su prometido reaccionara de esa manera.

_Dementores._

Tempest estaba reviviendo sus peores memorias.

-¡Sirius Black no está aquí!- grito Remus para decir el encantamiento Patronum, cuando estuvo seguro que no entraría otro miro a Hydrus seriamente –Iré a ver si hay otros estudiantes afectados, cuando tu amigo despierte dale esto- le da una barra de chocolate- le ayudara a recuperarse y lo necesita- murmuro lo último al ver que la otra persona estaba acurrucada en el asiento, se preguntaba que sería tan fuerte para dejarle en ese estado, miro al par con tristeza para salir del compartimiento.

Hydrus no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al coger entre sus brazos a Tempest, este estaba llorado silenciosamente y al sentirlo solo se acurruco sin quererlo soltar ¿Cuántas malas memorias debía haber tenido? Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no, él no tenía derecho de llorar cuando había sido su culpa, debió haber notado que eran dementores.

-Lo lamento tanto mi pequeño vampiro, esto no pasara más nunca eso te lo prometo mi pequeño Tempest- murmuro acurrucándolo más apegado a Tempest aun cuando no tenía derecho a llorar las lágrimas silenciosamente bajaban por sus mejillas, solo podía dejarlas ser mientras pensaba con ser más fuerte para su prometido. No volvería a sentirse tan indefenso, tan sin poder, Tempest necesitaba a un prometido fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-En Hogwarts-<span>_**

Severus miro como los primer año entraban al gran comedor, en lo último estaban los dos vampiros, recibiendo miradas nerviosas de todos los estudiantes, el había oído del ataque en el tren por Lupin, Tempest parecía tranquilo aun siendo bastante afecto por los dementores y Hydrus parecía muy atento, Albus había estado enojado cuando se enteró que los únicos atacados habían sido los dos príncipes y que se hubieran acercado tanto al tren, no había una orden de chequear el tren ¡Pudieron haber estudiantes heridos! El maestro de pócimas sabía que Lupin estaba enojado con Albus por no decirle que habían vampiros este año ¡El viejo lo tenía planeado! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lupin hubiera atacado a Hydrus o peor a Tempest? Por suerte Lupin había reaccionado bien y parecía bastante preocupado por la salud de Tempest, según el lobo el chico más pequeño había reaccionado muy mal al encuentro contra los dementores, Severus no quería ni imaginarse las memorias que tuvo que revivir. Cuando los primeros años fueron sorteados puso mucha atención al sorteo.

-Shadox Hydrus- dijo Minerva seriamente.

El sorteo duro un poco pero después de unos segundos el sombrero grito –¡Hufflepuff! –Severus trato de mantenerse serio pero las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Hydrus y todos los Puff –incluyendo a Pomona- eran muchas, Hydrus miro al sombrero con odio y luego a Albus, el viejo tuvo algo que ver en esto, Severus lo presentía ¿Por qué Tempest no fue sorteado primero?

-Asca Tempest.

Severus estuvo muy atento a su Harrison, el chico fue elegante al subir y sentarse, como la primera vez que lo sortearon la espera empezó, dos minutos después un muy rojo Tempest se paró para poner el sombrero en el asiento y apuntar con su varita al sombrero.

-Dame una razón por la que no debo quemarte- murmuro pero todos lo oyeron- dame una maldita razón por la cual no deba quemarte ¿Quieres ponerme con los _leones_ aun yo siendo una _serpiente_? Te _reto_ a que lo hagas, en el momento en que lo grites serás hecho _cenizas_ ¿Qué dices Almos? ¿Es el viejo o yo? El será muchas cosas, yo soy el heredero de tres fundadores y felizmente no me tentare a usar mi poder, después de todo Hogwarts me _pertenece._- piensa un poco- Eres un sombrero de lo más astuto, ya veo por qué Godric no salía sin ti.

-Eso y por qué sabía muchas cosas joven Asca- dice y Tempest ríe levemente.

-Yo, Harrison Tempest Asca por mi herencia por sangre y magia pido que Lady Hogwarts sea quien escoja mi casa- todos pudieron sentir como el castillo vibraba de magia, el uniforme de Tempest ahora era de colores verdes y tenía el emblema de Slytherin, Tempest sintió la petición del casillo y asintió –puedes hacer lo mismo con quien quieran.

La casa de los leones se sorprendió al dos de sus integrantes ahora estar vestidos de verde, los gemelos Weasley chocaron sus manos para pararse y dejar la mesa de los leones, al mirar Tempest asintieron con una sonrisa para los tres sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, Severus miro a los dos Weasley con horror y luego a Minerva la cual aun cuando perdió dos leones parecía estar muy feliz y triste de esa perdida.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, este año como muchos sabrán tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes que se nos unirán, estos son dos príncipes Vampiros, no, no atacaran a nadie en su estadía aquí, serán tratados como estudiantes normales, ha sido un sorteo muy interesante- mira a los gemelos Weasley- pero al joven Asca ser un heredero de los fundadores tiene todo el derecho de ser sorteado de esta manera y permitir que otros estudiantes sean escogidos en otra casa más conveniente y perfecta para sus personalidades- se detiene un momento para ponerse serio- también quiero informarles que tenemos a un asesino suelto, Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban, nadie sabe dónde está o cuál es su objetivo pero debo decirles que el ministerio ha asignado a los dementores a rondar la escuela, no salgan de la seguridad de las paredes del castillo, los dementores son criaturas que no distingue entre las personas buenas o las personas malas, no son criaturas a las que debemos darles nuestra confianza o ver cómo sino fueran una amenaza, este año el maestro contra las artes oscuras ha presentado una petición, cualquiera que quiera aprender el encantamiento contra los dementores habrán clases todos los sábados desde las 11:00 hasta las 3; 50 de la tarde, para nuevos estudiantes el bosque prohibido…

Severus dejo de prestar atención a las palabras del director para mirar a los tres chicos sentados en su nueva mesa, los gemelos Weasley parecían muy felices en estar en la mesa aun con todas las miradas asesinas arrojadas a ellos, Tempest parecía muy feliz en ver a los gemelos sentados en la casa de las serpientes, miro a Hydrus, el chico parecía estar siendo atosigado por una Puff muy valiente, el chico de ojos vino parecía asustado y entendió por qué al sentir el aura de Tempest, el chico parecía estar en un debate en qué hacer con la chica, no porque estaba _molestado_ a Hydrus sino porque le estaba _coqueteando_ a Hydrus, si los cuatro vampiros eran protectores y celosos… Tempest siendo una sola persona podía serlo cuatro veces peor. Dio un suspiro para notar que la cena ya había empezado.

-Pomona tendrá a un Puff muerta al final de la semana- murmuro a lo alto, Remus lo miro sorprendido y también notando la tensión en el gran comedor.

-No creo que viva de esta noche si decide tomar de la sopa.

-¿Qué? –Remus le señalo la burbujeante sopa de papas en la mesa de los Puff, la sopa que estaba al frente de la chica, esa misma sopa de la que todos los Puff se estaban manteniendo alejados y cada vez votaba más humo, miro a Tempest que estaba aguantando la copa de jugo, el cual también estaba burbujeando-Magia Elemental ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer _magia elemental_?

-¿Le conoces?-pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-Le ayude a nacer en uno de mis viajes y al parecer la magia me hizo su padrino, su madre solo acabo de morir y no tenía a mas nadie- dijo a lo bajo- y ahora me veo que puede matar a un chica con una sencilla sopa de papa, Lupin ¡_Una sopa_!

-¿Pasa algo Severus? –dijo Pomona preocupada.

-Solo estoy pensando como podrás decirle a los padres de esa Puff que su hija murió por una sopa de papas _hirviendo _–la maestra miro rápidamente a la mesa y notar la sopa, de la cual la chica iba a coger.

-¡No toques esa sopa!- grito exaltada para sacar su varita y desaparecerla, la chica miro a su jefa de casa extrañada, sin percatarse que casi posiblemente muere quemada por una sopa – sigan comiendo- Severus suspiro para concentrarse en su comida, lo único que rogaba era que la Puff no muriera por la comida… ya habían desperdiciado una pobre y muy rica sopa de papas.

El entendía que nadie en el gran comedor la tomaría esta noche.

* * *

><p>En la mesa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy miraba al príncipe con extrañes, el chico se le hacía conocido pero no sabía dónde lo había visto. Su padre había estado en la reunión donde avisaron que dos vampiros iban a asistir a Hogwarts y le había dicho que tátara de alejarlo de todos los otros chicos, su padre era un espía para el ministerio aun este estando tan corrupto, su padrino, Severus les había afirmado que Tempest no se uniría, su padre solo asintió no muy convencido, él no sabía por qué su padrino estaba tan seguro pero no había preguntado, ahora estaba viendo como el príncipe había sin darse de cuenta tratado de matar a una chica con sopa- la cual el no tocaría y dudaba que alguien lo hiciera- y parecía tan concentrado en como asesinar a la Puff que no se daba de cuenta que el jugo de su copa estaba hirviendo.<p>

-El jugo en tu copa está hirviendo- le dijo al chico que estaba sentado delante de él, Tempest lo miro y luego la copa en su mano.

-Entonces eso era lo que Corvus quiso decir con hervir cosas cuando me enojo- murmuro pero Draco pudo oírlo- Soy Harrison Tempest Asca pero puedes decirme Tempest ¿Tu eres?

-Draco Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué paso en el sorteo?

-El viejo me quería en los leones aun yo siendo de corazón una serpiente, ya he fingido suficiente siendo algo que no soy, me gustan las serpientes, el podre Hydrus se salvó de ser un Gryffin, sino era Gryffin era Puff, no creo que se hubiera controlado, en menos de una semana alguien hubiera muerto en esa torre.

-¿Son novios?- pregunto entrando a la conversación otra de las serpientes- Theodore Nott, puedes decirme Theo.

-Comprometidos desde nacimiento, conectados por la magia, él y sus otros tres hermanos –dijo con una sonrisa de molestia, esa chica debía alejar esa mano del muslo de su prometido – ¿Las Puff son tan arrastradas o solo es esa chica?

-Solo esa chica- dijo Parkinson- no todas son así.

-Me pregunto si…-Mira a Draco- ¿Crees que pueda hacerla hervir desde adentro?

El rubio de atraganto con su jugo para mirar con sorpresa al chico, en la mesa de maestro Severus sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda mientras que Lupin parecía estar imaginado lo que sentiría la pobre Puff, Pomona solo le rogaba a merlín que la chica notara el gran peligro en el que estaba posiblemente moriría esta noche. Dos gemelos idénticos en la mesa de las serpientes sonrieron sádicamente, posiblemente Tempest no tuviera que hacer nada, Slytherins que vieron a los gemelos solo pudieron sentir pena por cualquiera que hubiera provocado a los dos leones que ahora eran serpientes.

Cierto león y una chica cuervo soltaron una risita al notar todo lo que pasaba, el año sería muy interesante de verdad…

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>

**1) Quise dejar a Neville con los leones por que es valiente y se me hace mas indicado en esa casa.**

**2) Tampoco quitare a Hydrus todavia de la casa de los Puff, que esten en casas diferentes es muy importante, ademas Hydrus es mas Puff que otra casa, es leal y justo.**

**3) Lupin y Severus se llevaran bien mas adelante.**

**4) La varita de Harry esta hecha de un arbol muy especial, esto se explicara mas adelante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Debo darles las gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios, nunca pensé tener 61 comentarios en esta historia ademas El primer update de la historia en el 2015! Me siento muy orgullosa que esta historia como la de Alas de Crital sea todo un excito! GRACIAS A TODOS.

Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Un Mes Después-<strong>

Las clases para Tempest no podían ser más aburridas, después de que los bloqueos fueran quitados felizmente podía entender las cosas más claramente en clase, tres días después de su llegada a Hogwarts la casa Slytherin había aprendido a respetarlo después de un pequeño accidente…

_Tempest no estaba feliz, esa chica, esa inmunda y maldita chica lo estaba alejando de su prometido, Hydrus era de él, de nadie más bueno posiblemente de su madre y alguna hermana pero su amor era de él, lo peor era que Hydrus se veía cómodo estando cerca de la chica ahora, se comportaba amigable con ella y pasaba menos tiempo con el… los instintos del príncipe blanco solo decían una cosa._

_Estaba perdiendo a su prometido._

_Draco se había dado de cuenta muchas veces en el día su mal humor y el junto a Theo no le dejaban solo, ninguno quería que cometiera asesinato, hoy debía ser su día juntos, el día donde se quedarían todo el día juntos, donde felizmente Hydrus lo alimentaria, lo acogería entre sus brazos y lo dejaría dormir, los dos juntos pero ¿Algo de eso paso? ¡No! Hydrus no apareció en todo el día ¡Lo había dejado plantado! Su humor después de eso fue peor, los rumores en el gran comedor eran que el príncipe vampiro ya había encantado a una chica y que pronto anunciarían noviazgo, otros rumores decían que los habían visto besarse._

_El último prendió a Tempest en rabia._

_Mucha rabia._

_-¿Qué pasas criaturita? ¿Dolido por qué tu novio te dejo? –dijo una de las serpientes en burla, para ninguno era un secreto que las serpientes no lo respetaban, solo Parkinson, Nott, Zabini y Malfoy lo respetaban por dos cosas, lo habían visto enojado y sabían que era capaz de matar._

_-Déjame en paz- solo fue lo que dijo para tratar de caminar pero fue empujado por suerte pudo mantenerse parado, miro al chico de año mayor con molestia, pudo sentir como su ira regresaba ¿Cómo se atrevía? Nada de eso hubiera pasado si Hydrus estuviera con él, si su prometido estuviera a su lado para protegerlo como se lo había prometido ¿Por qué Hydrus no estaba con él? Aun estado en casas separadas ¿Por qué no podía defenderlo?_

_-Ah ¿Vas a llorar? Te duele tanto que tu novio busque a un Puff porque no le sirves, pobrecito ¿Cómo alguien como él, de la realeza se metería con una porquería como tu? No vales nada, era una monstruosidad, una pu…-no pudo terminar al caer gritando al suelo._

_Todos miraron al vampiro en la sala, Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba hirviendo desde adentro, la temperatura de la sangre del chico la estaba controlando Tempest haciéndolo sentir en la peor de las pena. Los ojos de Tempest brillaban con intensidad dejando que sus instintos salieran, su ojos dorados cambiaron a un rojo tan brillante que parecían las llamas del fuego, colmillos blancos resaltaban de aquellos rojos sangrientos labios, todos pudieron presenciar la belleza de las alas del vampiro blanco, tan blanca como las nubes, abiertas en todo su esplendor._

_Tempest les había mostrado su belleza exótica, nunca, ninguno de ellos había visto a un vampiro de alas blancas._

_-Hydrus es mío, solamente mío, la persona que trate de quitármelo muere, insúltame y morirás, no te creas mucho humano, puedo matarte antes de que puedas darte cuenta y nadie me hará nada porque no te encontraran ¿Quién culparía al dulce vampiro? El cual se ha portado de lo más bien, dime ¿Te duele? –El chico grito más fuerte -¿Arde verdad? Sentir que su sangre burbujea dentro de ti, quemándote desde el celebro hasta las entrañas, sentir como se te secan los ojos y tu boca se vuelve áspera hasta el punto de que siente como si nunca hubieras probado agua, que tu temperatura suba a niveles donde te matarían ¿Por qué no estas muerto? Yo no quiero que mueras –ríe maliciosamente- quiero que sufras, que sufras tanto._

_-¡Harrison!-grito Severus, ojos rojos volvieron a su tonalidad dorado vibrante rápidamente, aquellos ojos onyx fueron cautivados por la mirada inocente del chico vampiro –déjalo._

_-¿Dejar que? –la pregunta fue sencilla, dicha en un todo inocente, cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto antes pensaría que no había hecho nada, todos en las serpientes ahora lo entendía, el chico era peligroso y un aliado muy poderoso, capaz de matar a alguien y nunca ser culpado, teniendo tropas que con solo una lagrima o daño los atacarían de la manera más vil y perversa que conocían, sintieron temor sí, pero el respeto fue mayor, el chico era una serpiente que podría hacerse pasar por algo que no era, que podría manipular y con solo una mirada podía hacerte temblar._

_-¿Qué le estabas haciendo?-pregunto Severus mirando al chico que temblaba en el suelo, su mente trataba de procesar la información adquirida, él sabía que Tempest debía estar enojado por la manera en la que Hydrus estaba actuando pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de torturar, entendió que Tempest aun siendo un vampiro blanco seguía siendo un vampiro, criaturas mágicas de gran poder, sádicas, estas conectadas por la magia por toda la vida era sumamente protectoras y celosas, más cuando el laso entre ellos eran recientes, como el de Tempest y Hydrus, Tempest nunca tuvo algo que fuera de él, nunca le perteneció algo, siempre perdía las cosas que tenía, la traición y sufrimiento de estar solo era conocimiento que el sabia a carne viva. Entonces cuatro chico llegaron y en casi semanas lo hicieron entender lo que era el cariño y que te cuidara, Tempest no quería perder eso, no quería perder a los cuatro reyes, para Tempest cualquiera que lo tratara de alejar de Hydrus o de los otros tres debía morir por que el no compartiría, no sabía que era compartir porque nunca tuvo algo que compartir y la atención, amor y cuidado de los cuatro reyes debía quedarse con él porque los cuatro vampiros eran de él y solo de él._

_Era lo que el instinto de Tempest le decía y él no sabía cómo canalizarlos._

_-No lo sé- y Severus casi le creyó, la voz de Tempest era inocente y podía hacer que le creyeras aun visto lo que había hecho-solo… solo sentí tanta ira, Hydrus y esa chica, él es **mío** ¿Por qué Hydrus no vino? Es **nuestro** día y fue capaz de** ignorarme**, yo, su **prometido** por esa… esa **perra ignorante.**_

_-Haz lo que tus instinto te digan- dijo simplemente, Severus sabía que si Tempest seguía ignorando esto mataría a alguien para después matar a la chica y posiblemente tortura hasta el olvido a Hydrus._

_-Puedo torturarla, hacerla gritar, que entienda que él es mío o convertirla, hacerla la zorra personal de esos guardias sádicos en las mazmorras, donde ellos le enseñarían a tirarse por donde yo paso, que lo mío es mío –el tono de Tempest era oscuro y lleno de maldad haciendo que todos temblara levemente._

_Severus solo se quedó viendo como el chico al cual quería como un hijo se iba a su dormitorio con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, posiblemente a planear la muerte de esa chica que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ciertas serpientes solo acordaron silenciosamente a seguir al chico, aun cuando sus padres seguían al señor oscuro ellos seguirían al vampiro, Lord Voldemort sería un señor oscuro, el más tenebroso en años pero Tempest Asca tenía la inocencia de un ángel y la maldad de un demonio, el poder de comandar a todo un clan y la magia más poderosa que ellos hubieran sentido, ellos no querían luchar contra ese poder tan embriagante, lo protegerían fuera de las paredes de la sala común y fuera del castillo se pararían delante de el como un ejército listo a morir por su rey._

_Ese día se creó sin Tempest saberlo el tercer lado de la guerra._

Después de eso las serpientes habían estado tranquilas, mirándole con respeto y las más jóvenes con miedo, a él no le importaba había sido su culpa por dejar que sus emociones se salieran de control pero el chico lo había llevado al borde, que le hablara de esa manera lo había llevado a pensar en los años que tuvo que pasar con su supuesta _familia_, Draco junto a los demás se habían vuelto más apegados a él y Tempest había llegado a querer a los chicos como a su familia, se arrepentía de no haber descubierto que las serpientes no era como todos las pintaban sino que Draco había tenido un poco de razón en lo que le dijo en primer año. Dio un suspiro para sonreír al acordarse de la razón por la que Hydrus se había quedado alejado de él y la verdad por esa razón lo hizo sentir más especial que antes.

_-Tempest ¿Podemos hablar? –Hydrus pregunto, el príncipe blanco estaba con Theo y Draco caminando hacia la sala común, las dos serpientes miraron a Hydrus con odio_, _Tempest no había sido el mismo chico que habían conocido el primer día y era culpa de Hydrus por ignorarlo, el humor negro de Tempest podía ser notado por las bromas sádicas de los gemelos Weasley, esos dos gemelos estaban muy pendientes al pequeño vampiro y habían hecho sufrir a cualquiera que lo molestara sin importar que fueran vampiros o serpientes._

_-Claro, les veo más tarde-las otras dos serpientes lo miraron con preocupación pero asintieron para seguir caminando, los dos vampiros entraron a uno de los salones sin usar del casillo quedando en silencio unos minutos._

_-No has venido para alimentarte- empezó Hydrus, era verdad, él no se había alimentado de Hydrus pero si de la sangre de Draco, la sangre de Veela era bastante deliciosa, aun cuando esta vella solo es cuatro cuarto de ella._

_-Me alimente de Draco, me encontró en sequedad escondido en el baño, lo próximo que supe fue que me estaba ofreciendo una copa llena de su sangre, no dejo mi lado y ofreció llenarla cuantas veces fuera necesario._

_-¿Te gusto?_

_-Rica sí pero no se compara a cuando tú me alimentas, es una sensación especial, nunca mordería a Draco, él es como mi hermano-Sonríe tristemente- ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué pasas tiempo con esa chica? ¿Es que me he puesto feo? ¿O es que ya no me quieres? -Hydrus sintió la tristeza y el desespero de su prometido, el no quería hacerle daño a Tempest._

_-Creí que si me acercaba demasiado a ti ahuyentaría a las personas que querían ser tus amigos, desde lo del tren me he sentido débil ¡No pude protegerte! Susan Bones, la mejor amiga de la chica que me ha estado acosando me ha recomendado algunos libros y tácticas, no puedo usar un patronus como otros magos, no soy un mago, los patronus están hechos de luz infinita… si uso uno o soy atacado con uno podría morir._

_-Pe-pero Remus…_

_-El profesor Remus no lo uso directamente pero me debilito un poco, por eso es que me sentía débil, no sabía que mis dudas te afectarían de esa manera, debí saberlo, debí entender que tus instintos se enloquecerían al yo alejarme ¿Me perdonas mi Tempest?_

_-¿N-No estas saliendo con ella? –murmuro mirando directamente a los ojos de Hydrus._

_-Claro que no mi Tempest- paso su mano por la mejilla de su prometido- esta noche, pasaremos toda la noche juntos, comerás lo que quieras y te prometo que cuando despiertes yo estaré ahí, mirándote dormir._

_-¡Me gusta la idea!_

Hydrus había sido sincero en su palabra, se había quedado toda la noche junto a él en uno de los salones abandonados, felizmente los dos se reconciliaron bueno Tempest todavía estaba un poco enojado por la chica que todavía no entendía que Hydrus estaba comprometido y su prometido estaba planeando su muerte pero quitando a la chica todo había estado de maravilla. Los gemelos Weasley habían sido hechos para Slytherin, astutos y ambiciosos además que siempre pensando en su objetivo, él se había enterado del sueño de los gemelos por accidente y desde ahora estaba planeando con el asesor de la cuenta Potter para invertir en el regalo de cumpleaños para los gemelos, no sería que él les tuviera pena, no, él iba a invertir en la tienda y hacer crecer más la fortuna Potter, eso era lo que les diría, la verdad era que los gemelos se merecían el dinero y cumplir sus sueños, él les daría el dinero si los gemelos se lo piden por que los dos son su familia pero el sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-¡Tempest!- dijo Draco corriendo hacia él, el rubio se había convertido en sus ojos y oído mientras no estaba -¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que me siento bien ¿Por qué preguntas? –el rubio lo miro a los ojos para sonreír.

-Te espaciaste mirando el cielo- dijo y tenía razón, llevaba bastante tiempo cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Solo… solo pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado en solo un mes pero vamos a dejar de hablar de eso ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Cada día… se hace más fuerte, tu eres el único que parece no notarlo, mi apariencia, la gente cada vez que me mira empieza a decir cosas no agradables ¡Quiero dejar de fingir Tempest! Quiero ser yo pero tengo miedo de lo que padre vaya a hacer si lo hago…

Tempest entendía lo que Draco quería decir, ser mitad Veela era algo fuerte, sino tenia cuidado podías matar a alguien, tu voz y apariencia seducían, temperamentos explosivos, no era fácil para el chico rubio tener esos regalos o verlos más como una maldición gracias a su padre, Lucius era la mano derecha de Voldemort y quería que Draco fuera la mano derecha de Voldemort e un futuro por que eso le daría mas poder a su nombre, Harry lo odiaba por eso, hacer que Draco se comportara de esa manera, el chico era dulce y amable, observador y a veces frio pero cuando mirabas bien podías ver al chico soñador y que quería vivir un futuro diferente al que su padre quería para él, Draco no quería quitar vidas sino salvarlas y hacer una familia, una grande con hijos a los cuales consentir, que se sentía atraído más los chicos que a las chicas, no, Draco no quería admitir que se sentía atraído a los hombres por miedo, no miedo a lo que dirán sino lo que su padre haría ¿Lo vendería al señor oscuro por más poder? Voldemort todavía no había vuelto y Lucius Malfoy estaba planeando como presentar a su hijo, adorando a Voldemort como si fuera un dios.

A Tempest le daba asco.

-No tengas miedo de tus instintos, esa criatura esta en tu sangre, es un regalo, no una maldición, no eres el único que sufre teniendo sangre de criatura, mira Zabi tiene sangre demoniaca y no cualquier clase de sangre ¿Sabes lo difícil que debe de ser para él? No brincarte en sima cada vez que dudas de ti y tu Veela sale- el rubio negó sonrojado- exacto, esa clase de criatura es muy raras y demasiado de incontrolables y como quiera se queda a tu lado porque es tu amigo.

-Tengo miedo Tempest- dijo para abrazarlo – no quiero que e-el me ofrezca, no quiero servir a un hombre al que no respeto, yo quiero servirte a ti- Tempest se quedó sorprendido, miro al rubio a los ojos, el rubio estaba hablando en serio- si Tempest, te serviré como un sirviente, esclavo, un amigo o como tú quieras pero te juro mi lealtad, si quieres enfrentarte al mundo luchare a tu lado, si quieres que me sacrifique por ti así lo hace ¿No te has dado de cuenta? Tu magia, tu poder, la personalidad que tienes, que seas amigable, tu control, todo en ti nos mostró que ahí tres lado en la guerra, que no tenemos que ir a un lugar donde nos miraran como personas malas o seguir los pasos de nuestros padre, tu, sin darte de cuenta nos abriste un nuevo lugar donde podemos ser nosotros Tempest.

-Si supieras la verdad…

-De quien eres en verdad Potter- dijo el rubio con burla, Tempest se separó bruscamente mirando al rubio horrorizado –Nadie más lo sabe, solo yo y Theo ninguna de las chicas lo sabe, creo que los gemelos lo saben pero nadie más, te vi hace unos días, tus ojos verdes son inconfundibles.

-¿No me odias?

-¿Por? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza -¿Por qué no aceptaste mi mano? Fue mi culpa, debí notar que tenías un corazón puro y lleno de amabilidad, me comporte como un crio y me arrepiento pero estamos aquí ahora, hablando civilmente como dos personas que se han conocido de toda la vida, descubriendo que tenemos más en común de lo que nos imaginamos ¿Olvidaras el pasado? Dejémoslo atrás, ya no eres el chico de oro, no eres amigo de los traidores, eres mi Tempest, el chico que me ha ayudado, el que me escucha, al que quiero como un hermano y solo lo conozco desde hace un mes.

-Y-Yo también te quiero como un hermano y no quiero perder eso Draco.

-Entonces no lo perderás conmigo ni con las serpientes que saben la verdad, somos amigos y te queremos de muchas maneras, amigos, hermanos, como tus soldados, oídos y ojos- coge la mano de Tempest para besarla- personas que serían capases morir por ti.

-Yo no quiero eso.

-Y lo sabemos pero así es como mucho de nosotros nos sentimos, no solo nosotros sino los dos gemelos que te ven como un hermano, ahí otras personas que son serpientes porque son capaces de camuflar sus intenciones, no tengas miedo de esto Tempest, eso es lo que eres un líder natural, aun cuando pronto te llamaran reina para nosotros serás nuestro Lord, Maestro y Rey –lo mira a los ojos- ¿A que le tienes miedo? Tu no nos estas obligando a hacer esto Tempest.

-¡No quiero ser igual que ese monstruo! No quiero hacer que la gente se sacrifique por mí –da un suspiro- volví porque sabía que habían personas a las que quería salvar, como a los gemelos y algunos amigos, y-yo no quería esto…

-El señor oscuro no te dejara en paz si vuelve Tempest, te buscara, tratara de reclutarte y al no conseguirlo los cercanos a ti y a tu gente estarán en peligro, nosotros sabemos que no está muerto y es cuestión de tiempo a que encuentre una manera de volver y vendrá en busca de Harry James Potter, el chico que está escondido en la dimensión vampírica –Tempest también lo sabía, podían pasar años y no pasar nada pero en cualquier día Voldemort volvería y esta vez seria a toda su fuerza, todos estarían en peligro, esos a los que quería, su padrino, los que pronto se convertirían en su gente –serenos tus soldados queriendo no solo protegerte a ti sino también la libertad que tú nos das y por eso que creemos porque sabemos que aunque nosotros moramos de vejes y el señor tenebroso todavía este tú, Tempest protegerás a nuestros niños, a nuestras familias, protegerás nuestra libertad.

-Y-Yo…yo Draco…

-No contestes ahora, todavía somos jóvenes, todavía no sabes en qué lado estarás pero debes saber que cuando escojas un lado nosotros te seguiremos porque ese es el tercer lado de la guerra, tu lado, tu poder y ambición, la libertad que nos das porque ya no eres Harry Potter, ya no eres ese chico que creía que éramos malos, ahora sabes que somos al igual que tu chicos y chicas influenciados por nuestros padres, seremos pocos pero esos pocos te vemos como nuestro Rey y Líder –dijo con una sonrisa, mira al peli negro a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules platinados se encontraron con la suavidad de los dorados de Tempest –vamos al gran comedor, creo que oí que los gemelos decir que jugarían una nueva broma.

A lo lejos unos ojos vino miraban a los dos chicos irse, él había visto los cambios en alguna de las serpientes, no solo en el mismo año que Tempest sino también en mayor y menor, los menores como un icono, una madre a la que podían hablarle de sus preocupaciones, sobre lo que querían ser en un futuro, Tempest era esa persona a la cual le contaban lo que no podían a sus padres por miedo a ser reprimidos o hasta golpeados, los de grado mayor lo veían como un Líder aun siendo menor que ellos, el poder de Tempest no solo siendo un mago era grande, tenía ese lado tranquilo, dulce y amable como cualquier mago de la luz pero también tenía ese lado sádico, controlador y ambicioso que tenía cualquier mago oscuro o vampiro, les había mostrado que él no tenía un objetivo que no fuera defender a esos a los que quería, el no creía en las tonterías en las que creía Voldemort y tampoco creía en que debían confiar tanto en los muggle como creían el Ministerio y Albus Dumbledore, Harry era neutral, creía que algunos muggle eran de confiar pero otros al no entenderlos les temían, posiblemente los verían como una clase de monstruos, un peligro para ellos y los que querían, los muggles no eran indefensos, el de ojos dorados también creía que los chico y chicas nacidos de padres no mágicos debían ser informados de las costumbres mágicas, enseñarles que en el mundo en el que estaban era muy diferente al que se criaron, los nacidos de no magos traían sus tradiciones y no aprendían las del mundo mágico enojado a los criados en el mundo mágico porque sus celebraciones, las celebraciones que ellos celebraban con sus hijos poco a poco iban siendo cambiadas por el ministerio a veces hasta prohibidas. Tempest tenía muchas opiniones pero entendía que a veces las cosas no cambiaban tan rápido como debían, en cualquier momento algún muggle podría destruirlos y alzar una guerra peor a la que podría traer Voldemort o hasta Voldemort volver a la vida y terminar lo que empezó, tratar de reinar el mundo mágico nuevamente, pero a él no le importaban esas cosas, Tempest era lo único que le importaba y sabía que aun cuando habida pasado poco tiempo en estar en el castillo posiblemente en un año más ganara la familia que siempre quiso y a la vez brindarle a algunas personas una libertad que nunca tuvieron. Dio un suspiro para sonreír ante la noche, solo tenían que esperar… serían unos cuantos años muy interesantes de verdad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Vampiria –Castillo Principal-<strong>

Corvus miro la carta sobre su escritorio, un hombre lobo en Hogwarts, Hydrus le había dicho que Remus Lupin había estado tranquilo y no había reconocido a Tempest pero que posiblemente fuera un buen aliado, el odiaba a los lobos que se reprimían de esa manera no solo era unos idiotas por no aceptar ese gran regalo sino que también humillaban a un clan tan poderoso como el que eran los lobos, su padre había hablado hace poco sobre la posibilidad de mandar a Lupin con los lobos mayores eso era si aceptaba la oferta, también estaba el asunto de los dementores, en el momento que había leído esa parte de la carta sintió como la rabia lo comía ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan estúpida? Está bien los dementores estarían rodeando el castillo, todo perfecto, los niños y Tempest están rodeados de maestros, barreras y demás protecciones pero ¿El tren? ¿Buscarlo en el tren? Un lugar donde los niños no tienen donde huir, donde no hay ningún adulto que los cuide ¡El Ministro tenia suerte que solo habían sido dos! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido más? O peor matado a alguien ¡Tenían suerte que algo peor no le llego a pasar a Tempest!

Sonrió sádicamente.

Pero ya tenía su venganza en marcha, poco a poco destruir la reputación del imbécil, una rubia escritora estuvo muy feliz de aceptar el trabajo de escribir las _aventuras_ de Tempest y Hydrus en Hogwarts, la edición saldría cada mes y él estaba feliz de informarles a todos lo que paso en el tren ¿Cuántos padres no mandaran catas? Él quería ver la cara del ministro al darse de cuenta de su error, nadie podía a su prometido en peligro y se salía con la suya, nadie.

-¿Corvus? –el mayor de los prometidos miro hacia la puerta donde su padre estaba- encontramos al traidor.

-¿Dónde encontraron a la rata? –dijo con una sonrisa pero rápido la quito al ver a su padre sentarse con seriedad- ¿Padre?

-Uvul lo encontró, según su información la rata ha estado escondida haciéndose con una familia de magos en su forma de animagus-dijo con repulsión- como no se han dado de cuenta yo no sé pero…

-¿Pero? Padre ¿Dónde está?- esto no le daba buena espina.

-La rata está en Hogwarts.

-Mandare la carta, voy a sacar a Tempest de Hogwarts –dijo parándose pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Sirius se enteró y va hacia haya.

-¡Esta loco, el lugar está rodeado de Dementores! ¿Quiere que Tempest pierda lo único que tiene de su familia? ¡Hará llorar a Ten! Y te juro que si eso pasa y sale vivo de eso yo mismo lo matare –grito molesto para salir del estudio, debía encontrar al imbécil, no tenía su varita, estaba débil y todo el mundo sabía quién era, Fudge todavía no había movido nada para limpiar su nombre – eres un suicida Black ¡Suicida te digo!

Las cosas hubieran sido tan tranquilas si Tempest hubiera sido traído al castillo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

><p><strong><span>-En algún lugar-<span>**

En el momento en el que oyó que su pequeño Harry estaba en el mismo lugar que esa rata, Sirius Black vio rojo, no solo estaba preocupado que algo le fuera a pasar al chico sino que también estaba sediento por venganza, no estaba pensando cuerdamente, en sus años en Azkaban para eso quería sobrevivir, no solo para matar a Peter sino que también poder proteger a Harry. Aun cuando una mitad de él le decía que era una mala idea la otra parte se dejaba llevar por el odio ahora corría a toda velocidad tratando de llegar a Hogwarts por suerte había podido usar uno de los portales antes que notaran que no estaba.

Primero: entraría a Hogwarts.

Segundo: buscaría a la rata de los Weasley, el no entendía como una familia de magos no podía identificar que la maldita rata no era normal, doce años… la maldita vive doce años y ellos no sospechan que algo pasa.

Tercero: buscar a Tempest y decirle lo ocurrido.

Cuarto: llevar el cuerpo de Peter al Ministerio, nadie lo meterá de nuevo a la cárcel, puede decir que Peter se resistió… murió en un lamentable accidente.

Quito: reclamar la custodia de su Harry y darle todos los regalos que se merece.

Una lista bastante corta y fácil, no había tiempo para fallar, debía tener cuidado con los dementores y algunos maestros que podrían reconocerlo aunque el entendía que su forma muy parecida a un Grim los ahuyentaría, algunas veces hay que amar ser un animagus. Miro el cielo al detenerse un momento, pronto seria luna llena y cierta persona tendría su cambio, el esperaba poder hacer esto, quería recuperar a su Remus, el entendía que debieron haberle dicho a Remus del cambio, debieron quedarse con el cómo cuidador secreto, si esa estúpida idea no se les hubiera ocurrido, James y Lily estarían vivos, Harry huera tenido la una infancia normal sin ese sello en sus poderes y él nunca hubiera terminado en Azkaban por doce años aunque si él hubiera sido el cuidador secreto no hubieran descubierto que Peter era un traído, posiblemente James y Lily todavía peleando mientras que Harry era cuidado en el reino, donde hubiera compartido con sus prometido, aprender tradiciones y ser feliz.

Pero nada paso así.

Cambiaron de cuidador secreto, Peter los traiciono, Lily y James murieron, Harry tuvo una infancia desastrosa sin saber lo que era, el termino en prisión por algo que no hizo… Harry no se crio con sus prometidos, no sabía que existían si no fuera porque salió de ese infierno que algunos llamarían _hogar_, el odio que creo por Albus Dumbledore rivalizaba el odio que él le tenía a Peter, él no sabía que Severus había visto en esas memorias pero le decía que se habían hecho amigos, no solo el sino que también James y Lily, de alguna manera Severus los había perdonado, de alguna forma se habían acercado hasta ser amigos… el viejo destruyo eso, destruyo las chanzas de Severus de salvar a Harry, no solo a Harry sino también a Draco Malfoy, ese niño sería tan diferente si Severus lo hubiera criado, no sería de esa manera, siendo el mejor, mejor amigo de Harry o hasta que los dos crecieran como hermanos, como se había visto en esas fotografías que Ragnok les había entregado, el álbum había sido una de las cosas que sobrevivieron Godric Hollow y fueron transportadas a bóveda Potter donde solo Harry podría abrirlo.

Aulló tristemente a la luna despejada en el cielo, él, Sirius Black se quedó dormido debajo de uno de los árboles del bosque, si hubiera estado en su forma humana podrías haber visto las lágrimas salir de sus ojos mientras revivía el pasado en sus sueños. No muy lejos cierto vampiro corría de igual manera hacia Hogwarts, maldiciendo a cierto Black miro a la luna con pesadez.

De verdad las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si se hubieran llevado a la fuerza al castillo a Tempest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Al Día Siguiente- Hogwarts-<strong>

Tempest estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes felizmente comido su desayuno, la noche anterior había sido una muy interesante, la mayoría de los Gryff tenía pelo verde cada vez que pensaban o insultaban a una serpiente y cada vez que lo hacían con la transformación su pelo parecía cada vez más como si se hubiera electrocutado –la primera vez que paso la chica grito como si la mataran- algunos Puff tenían pelo multicolor, lo cual solo les hacía reírse entre ellos excepto la acosadora de Hydrus, la chica parecía un sapo, arugas y barros gordas por toda la cara, piel amarilla, nariz grande, sus uñas estaban horrendas y muy negras, su pelo al igual que los Gryff se volvía muy _eléctrico_ a diferencia era que cada vez que se acercaba a Hydrus perdía un mechón de cabello, los Claw no podían acercarse a ningún libro que no fuera los de la escuela o de verdad necesitaran para las clases, cada vez que intentaban acercare a otro libro recibían una muy _desnuda_ advertencia, ninguno de los que estuvo en ese momento en la librería quería acordarse de ver al chico… sin poca ropa, muy poco de los Slytherin –la mayoría primer año- por una estaña razón estallaban en risa en el momento menos pensado, ya había tres en la enfermería por casi asfixiarse por no dejar de reír –no era como si pudieran- es decir, la noche estuvo muy interesante de verdad.

-Fred y George de verdad crearon una obra de arte- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la chica gritar de frustración al perder otro mechón de cabello, el sabía que las miradas de alguno de los Puff eran de saber que lo causaba pero era inteligentes y se callaban, ninguno quería -enojar- quitarle diversión a Tempest –amo verla sufrir.

-Eres un sádico- dijo Theo con una sonrisa –muy sádico.

-Y lo admito con felicidad.

-Tempest- dijo Draco mirando a de ojos dorados- deberías leer esto, creo que uno de tus prometidos estaba un _poco_ molesto por el ataque en el tren –el tono divertido de Draco no paso por alto, Tempest cogió el periódico con interés de saber que había puesto al chico de esa manera.

**_¡ATAQUE EN EL TREN HACIA HOGWARTS!_**

**_POR: RITA SKEETER_**

_Mis queridos lectores así como lo leen ¡El tren fue atacado antes de llegar a Hogwarts! Por una fuente muy confidencial nos informó que dos **dementores** entraron al tren al este detenerse a mitad de camino, mi sorpresa fue mucha ¿Qué hacían dos dementores rondando un tren lleno de niños? Y más cuando este tren está desprotegido de cualquier ataque de criaturas mágicas como dementores, fue una suerte que en este año hubiera un maestro en el tren, Remus J. Lupin el nuevo maestro de las defensas contra las artes oscuras había decidido ir con los estudiantes, ninguno de ellos sabiendo que estas criaturas estarían cuidando Hogwarts este año, muchos hijos de no mago saben de estas y solo un puñado de magos puede realizar el encantamiento para alejarlos y agregado que el encantamiento solo se enseña en séptimo año me sorprende que ninguno de los padres de niño mágicos haya recibido una carta de más sinceras condolencias. No hubo muertos pero si dos atacados, Los dos príncipes vampiros fueron atacados por estas criaturas y por mi informante la raza vampírica no estuvo feliz de esto, ellos sabían que los dementores estarían en **Hogwarts**, donde los dos príncipes además de todos los estudiantes estarían rodeados de maestros y un mago muy poderoso como Albus Dumbledore, ellos no solo se enteraron por una carta mandada por uno de los príncipes sino que estuvieron muy indignados de saber que el tren fue atacado, se mostraron muy preocupados no solos por los príncipes sino también por los demás estudiantes._

_" ¿Qué clase de imbécil mando a los dementores a chequear un tren lleno de **niños**? Si hubieran sido más ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Estaban en la mitad de la nada, enserados en sus compartimientos mientras los dementores les robaban el alma, muchos lo sabrían si pero ¿Cómo se defenderían de ellos? ¡Son solo niños! Chicos y chicas que no saben el encantamientos y los que lo saben y pueden usarlo ya se graduaron ¡Me da risa y pena al mismo tiempo! Risa de frustración, porque si no hubiera sido por ese maestro posiblemente mi hijo y prometido estarían sin alma y pena… pena por el imbécil sin celebro que los mando a chequear el tren todavía estando lleno de estudiantes, no creo que el incidente hubiera sido dicho a los padres ¿Cómo algo así no fue avisado?" dijo el rey muy serio "Solo quisiera saber la reacción de los padre, a esos padres que se les ha ocultado que en el tren donde sus hijos e hijas viajaban fue atacado, las cartas que el Ministerio recibirá, me da pena el pobre estúpido que los padres degollaran, por que la culpa es del que dio la orden y por lo que se el ministerio es responsable de controlar unas criaturas que no pueden ser controladas, mis chicos están todavía en la escuela porque el incidente no paso a mayores y si vuelve a pasar espero que estén preparados para recibir a mas vampiros en Hogwarts por que tendrán guardaespaldas por el resto del año"_

_Lord Shadox mostro no solo su preocupación en no ser informado por el ataque sino también la preocupación que otros padres y madres no fueran informados también ¿Cómo es que algo así pudo quedarse callado? Algún niño tuvo que decir algo ¿No? Yo también me pregunto qué persona en su sano juicio fue capaz de mandar a revisar el tren de esa manera ¿El Ministro de Magia sabrá esto? ¿Por qué no ha dado su declaración? El debe saberlo es el Ministro, todos esos papeles pasan por el para ser fírmados y todos sabemos que una firma mágica no puede ser falsificada. Este ataque me llana de preguntas ¿los pequeños en la escuela están a salvo? ¿Los dementores solo se quedaran fuera de la escuela? ¿Qué precauciones el Ministerio tomo antes del comienzo escolar? Yo mis queridos lectores no puedo estar más preocupada de lo que estoy. Cuando preguntamos al Ministerio por información nos negaron cualquier entrevista incluyendo el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge._

_Así me despido mis queridos lectores. _

**_Información Sobre:_**

**_ Los Dementores y sus Efectos (Pj. 2)_**

**_Ministro de Magia, Ministerio y sus Leyes (Pj. 5 -6)_**

**_Hogwarts (Pj.6)_**

Tempest estaba seguro que Corvus tuvo algo que ver en esto, justamente el día después de que la carta de Hydrus fue mandada y un artículo sale ¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esa? Miro a Hydrus que también estaba mirándole divertidamente, definitivamente su prometido sabía algo.

-Es interesante y estoy pensando que mi prometido sabe algo- les dijo en el mismo tono que Draco había usado, algo le decía que posiblemente el Ministerio lo estaría pasando muy mal al final del día- me pregunto cuántos padres mandaran cartas.

-Cariño creo que el ministerio no es el único lugar que las recibirá- dijo Pansy con una media sonrisa, Tempest miro hacia donde estaba la chica, una lechuza acababa de entrar y pararse al frente de Dumbledore, el cual palideció bastante cuando la carta se abrió sola…

**_¡ALBUS MUCHOS NOMBRES PARA SU PROPIO BIEN DUMBLEDORE! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A NO AVISARME QUE HUBO UN ATAQUE? MI SOBRINA ESTABA EN ESE TREN ¿SABES LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO VERDAD? ELLA Y TODOS EN EL TREN PUDIERO HABER SIDO ASESINADOS POR DEMENTORES, SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR LUPIN ESOS DOS PRINCIPES ESTARIAN EN UNA CAMA ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE PROBOCARIA ESO? Y AHORA NO SOLO ME ENTERO POR EL PROFETA QUE EL TREN FUE ATACADO SINO QUE POSIBLEMENTE AL IGUAL QUE YO PADRES SE ESTEN ENTERANDO POR EL PEDRIODICO ¡SI ALGO LE HUBIERA PASADO A SUSAN EL MINISTERIO SERIA EL ULTIMO DE TUS PROBLEMAS SABES! ¡YO MISMA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS TE HUBIERA ARRANCADA CADA PELO DE ESA ESTUPIDA BARBA, PARA LUEGO SACARTE LAS ENTRANAS Y HACERTELAS COMER! FELIZMENTE ESTARIAS DESPIERTO CUANDO TE ARRANCARA LA LENGUA Y TE VIERA COMO TE AHOGAS CON TU SANGRE VIEJO CABRA, EL MINISTERO HA ESTADO RESIVIENDO CARTAS DE NO SOLO PADRES MAGICOS SINO TAMBIEN PADRES MUGGLES QUERIENDO SABER COMO LA ESCUELA TAN SEGURA A LA QUE MANDARON A SUS HIJO E HIJAS LOS PUSO EN PELIGRO, NO ESPERES QUE ESTA SEA LA UNICA CARTA QUE RESIVAS PADRES DE CASA NOBLES ESTAS RECLAMANDO TU CABEZA Y LA DEL MINISTRO POR NO SER AVISARDOS Y ENTERARSE POR SKEETER, YO QUE TU EMPEZARIA ESCRIBIENDO POR LO MENOS UNA DISCULPA ADEMAS DE POSIBLEMENTE ASEGURARTE QUE NO HAYAN MAS ATAQUES, UNO MAS FALTA Y HOGWARTS ESTARA LLENA DE VAMPIROS ¡POR QUE EL REY VAMPIRICO NO ESTABA FELIZ CUANDO SE PRESENTO AL MINISTERIO! OH ALBUS CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, VI A ESE HOMBRE ENOJADO Y TE DIGO CUALQUIER LORD OSCURO NO LE LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES AL LORD SHADOX, ANDATE CON CUIDADO._**

_Susan cariño escríbeme cuando quieras y si hay otro problema con los dementores, te quiero mucho y que pases un día muy tranquilo._

_Sinceramente:_

_Madam Amelia Bones_

_Lady de la casa noble Bones._

Todos miraron como la carta se destruía, Dumbledore parecía haber perdido todo color en su cara mientras que cada maestro miraba las cenizas de la carta para mirar a la joven Bones, esta parecía no afectada por la amenaza o tono de su tía.

-Es lo menos que haría- dijo la chica al percibir todas las miradas- todavía me acuerdo del idiota que trato de secuestrarme cuando tenía cinco… creo que todavía está en Azkaban…sin dientes y sin uñas… bastante loco debo decir.

-Nueva ley entre los Slytherin, quieren sobrevivir no se metan con Bones o se encontraran con la ira de Amelia Bones- murmuro uno de los de segundo año y todos los Slytherin que lo oyeron asintieron, ninguno tenía un deseo de muerte, Tempest de verdad estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho, él no era un suicida muchas gracias.

Por alguna extraña razón ahora entendía como era que Hydrus podía agradarle Susan.

Los dos tenían guardianes _muy_ protectores.

-Yo trate de mandarle una carta a madre pero Caul volvió con la carta sin importar cuantas veces tratara de mandarla –dijo Zabini con molestia- creo que estaba demasiado de asustado.

-Los dementores no atacan animales pero estos les tienen miedo por su presencia oscura –dijo Draco leyendo el Profeta- la mayoría de las persona reviven sus peores memorias al estar cerca de ellos al punto de perder el conocimiento, otros con estar minutos cerca de ellos que la presión es demasiada y pierden la capacidad de pensar quedado enserados en la memoria por unos días, algunos hasta semanas o meses sin despertar y mucha exposición a estos son capaces de volverte loco –los mira- son criaturas que no quisieras encontrarte estando solo.

-Créeme cuando te sigo que no es una experiencia que vivir- murmuro en un tono monótono Tempest, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito.

-Y yo te creo- murmuro maldiciéndose mentalmente, los dementores era un tema un poco frágil con Tempest, ninguno sabía lo que había vivido pero si sabía que era malo.

-Es hora de irnos y llegaremos tarde a encantamientos –dijo Theo con una sonrisa, los demás se pararon pero notaron muy bien la cantidad de comida no consumida el plato del príncipe, cada uno se aseguró de vigilar muy bien que comiera en el almuerzo y cena, algo les decía que esa pequeña cantidad había sido lo mismo comido en la cena del día pasado.

Ninguno de los cuatro más cercano al chico tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Hogwarts-<strong>

Cierta rata rechoncha pasaba por las grietas en las parecer, la información que tenía valía oro, su amo le daría un aseso, no solo un ascenso sino que por fin todos lo respetarían, si las ratas pudieran reír esta estaría riendo maliciosamente, solo tenía que esperar a que su amo lo llamara, lo contactara de alguna manera para el decirle los nuevos acontecimientos, Quien en realidad era Tempest Asca ¡Su amo tendría la victoria y de una vez podría tener el poder de los vampiros!

-¡Sccaber! Creí que ese tonto gato te había matado- dijo el menor de los Weasley, por lo menos este le daba más comida y lo dejaba en paz, no era como ese Percy que quería que rebajara y a veces se olvidaba de él, maldito Weasley, algún día pagaría por no darle comida- vamos hoy te daré doble ración de comida.

Si, la vida era perfecta siendo una rata.

* * *

><p><strong>-En los pasillos-<strong>

-¡Hey Hydrus!

-Draco ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el de ojos vino al rubio.

-Tempest no ha estado comiendo estos días muy bien ¿Sabes lo que pasa? –le pregunto preocupado, él y los demás habían notado que el chico no había estado comido y el había notado que sus horas de descanso eran menos, cuando todos despertaban este ya estaba despierto o que en medio de la noche te levantabas y estaba leyendo cualquier libro- tampoco ha estado durmiendo.

-Son los dementores- le dijo para empezar a caminar junto al chico- aun cuando están lejos aquel ataque le hizo revivir una de sus peores memorias y Tempest no vino de una _buena_ casa.

-¿L-Lo maltrataban?

-Nunca nos ha hablado sobre eso pero su padrino nos dijo que no fue una infancia feliz como muchos creían… no… fue muy lejos de feliz.

-Esto afectara su salud ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Muéstrenle que está a salvo, que los dementores no lo están- sonríe un poco- cuando no pueda dormir trata que alguno de ustedes este con el hasta que se duerma o toda la noche, por la comida solo díganle lo poco que está comiendo.

-Todavía no entiendo como tu siendo un vampiro puedes alimentarlo…

-Es complicado, mientras el casamiento no este hecho nuestros cuerpos se verán humanos, funcionaran de esa manera- le dice sonriendo- Tempest encontrara a algunas personas que su sangre será irresistible, esos son nuestros… como ponerlo… ¿Cantantes? Solo hay uno que es suficientemente fuerte para atraer a Tempest, este humano, mago o hasta mestizo al ser un cantante produce más sangre de la normal y no afecta su salud, nuestra mordida no lo infecta, Tempest en otra parte… es diferente, su raza le permite seguir teniendo un cuerpo humano que envejecerá hasta una edad, la edad en la que nuestro crecimiento se detendrá, Tempest… su corazón late, no es vampiro como los demás y es complicado.

-Creo que lo entiendo así que dejémoslo hasta ahí antes de que me causes un dolor de cabeza -murmuro el rubio con una microscópica sonrisa- ¿Cómo te estas acostumbrando al castillo?

-Es fácil moverse, las clases no son tan complicadas, mi magia la verdad está bien pero no puedo canalizarla por una varita ¡Soy un vampiro! No necesito una varita, nuestra magia es diferente a la de ustedes los magos pero ¿Los maestros entienden eso? ¡No! ¿Les importa? ¡Absolutamente no! Mis hermanos, Equuleus y Eridanus tienen suerte de estar en una escuela que los entiende y saben que con una sola protesta a nuestro padre pueden arruinar la economía de su comunidad mágica.

-¿De verdad?

-Nuestros asestaros no dieron ese dinero en vano Draco, sabían que posiblemente los magos se hicieran los tontos en devolver el dinero así que en el contrato de paz pusieron una pequeña clausura, _si uno de los futuros reyes, estudiantes o trabajadores en el mundo mágico quieren romper el contrato de paz esa comunidad debe dar todo el dinero prestado, si no es el dinero, propiedades, joyería, libros y artículos valiosos o de gran valor historial se deberá de dar al clan como paga hasta que la suma prestada esa comunidad mágica este completa, sea en artículos o dinero- _sonríe maliciosamente- es decir, esta comunidad mágica nos hace enojar, el contrato de paz se rompe y vuestro gobierno aquí en Britania nos tendrá que pagar la suma que nuestro clan presto cuando Grindelwald y Voldemort fueron destruidos, todos esos arreglos se hicieron con el dinero que mi tátara, tátara abuelo y padre prestaron, ni se digan las guerras muggle que han afectado al mundo mágico alrededor del mundo o esta comunidad mágica.

-Nos dejarían en la quiebra.

-No solo eso, si el Ministerio no puede cubrir la deuda con dinero que ellos tengan, adivina de donde saldrá el dinero.

-Las bóvedas de Gringotts, todos los ciudadanos en esta comunidad tendrán que sacar dinero de sus bóvedas para pagar la deuda- piensa un poco mas- no solo causaría un desastre en la economía y una guerra política sino que los goblins estarían muy enojados si su banco es metido en el enredo.

-Causando una rebelión y esta llevaría a otra guerra goblin, vuestra comunidad no tendrá el dinero para pagar reparaciones, medicinas o hasta comprar comida, el sistema caería de tal manera que la única manera de salvarse seria pedir ayuda.

-Otros ministerios no ayudaran, Gran Britania cerro sus conexiones hace mucho, los otros Ministerios acordaron dejar perder este lugar por sus reglas absurdas y tontas guerra que empezaban a también afectar sus hogares –dijo pálido- solo algunas personas serian aceptadas, niños menores o nacidos de no magos podían mudarse y adaptarse a la diferencia entre todas las comunidades, otras personas no… la única forma de salir de banca rota seria pedirle dinero a una de las comunidades de criaturas…

-Ninguna quera prestarles dinero porque no quieren a un clan tan influente como el de los vampiros en su contra, la única salida seria pedir un perdón a los vampiros y tratar de re establecer la paz entre las dos razas y con esto el préstamo de dinero para poner sobrevivir- suelta una risa- te acabo de dar una lección en historia después de todo el préstamo de dinero fue escrito en libros que ahora están prohibidos por el ministerio…

-…Wow…

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando me lo explicaron- dijo riendo un poco – a que mis ancestro no era un par de serpientes calculosas.

-Solo wow…ahora que lo pienso mejor Hogwarts estaría entre las propiedades dadas por ser tan valiosa en la historia mágica y monetariamente, la escuela vale una fortuna- murmuro por alguna razón se preguntaba qué tan tontos podían llegar las personas en el ministerio al no darse de cuenta de esto- una guerra goblin, vampírica y contra el Señor Oscuro… el mundo mágico no sobrevivirá tres guerras y tres bandos que podrían aliarse y causar el infierno.

-¿Ya entiendes porque me divierte estar aquí?

-De verdad la escuela necesita un mejor maestro de historia.

-Concuerdo amigo mío, completamente de acuerdo


End file.
